Bella's Talent
by EdwardEclipse
Summary: What happens when Alice creates a new game to help Bella find something she's good at and the entire Cullen family gets involved? Plus a surprising twist that may change Forks forever! Read to find out more!Rated T just in case! Sequel: Senseless
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Talent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Edward (I wish) or any other characters**

Bella's POV

I was sitting on the piano bench next to Edward. He was playing my lullaby and I watched his fingers fly over the keys. I glanced at Alice who was planning on redecorating my room, wardrobe included. I sighed loudly and Edward glanced my way without stopping his playing.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly. I responded with one word, "Alice."

At the sound of her name Alice looked my way. She glided gracefully, in time to the music, to the piano bench and asked, "Are you bored?" Her question came as a surprise.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you want to do something fun?" Alice had a sparkle in her eye that made me worry. I had seen that sparkle before and it usually meant some pointless game that the entire Cullen family participated in. During this game I almost always was either hurt or embarrassed.

"Depends." I said in response to her question. "If this is one of your stupid games, I'm not playing." By this point Edward had stopped playing the piano and was staring at Alice and me intently. Alice adorned a puppy-dog inspired pout.

I was about to give in, against my better judgment, when Edward exclaimed, "No Alice! That's NOT a good idea. What if she gets hurt? Or offended?" Now I was confused, and more worried than ever.

"I believe that it's Bella's choice." Alice said defiantly. Edward scowled at her. Before I knew it Jasper was at Alice's side, his arm around her small figure protectively. Alice leaned in and whispered her idea to Jasper. He grinned at her and than at me.

I took a deep breath. "Tell me your idea." I demanded. Edward placed his arms around me and rocked me back and forth slowly.

"Well, you know how you're sorta..., how do I put this..., uncoordinated and I was just wondering if we could help you out." Alice said cautiously.

"How?" I asked seeing no way to help me.

"We could each choose something for you to try; you know a sport or something and then help you learn it. It might help your balance and stuff." Alice said gaining enthusiasm. I looked back at Edward. His eyes were closed waiting for my reply.

"Fine. Who's playing?" I asked smiling slightly. Alice shrieked with joy and pulled me out of Edward's arms and into a tight hug.

Alice POV

She said yes!!! I was so excited that I stole her from Edward and squeezed her tightly. "Jasper, go get everyone. I can't wait!" I said, releasing Bella from the embrace. Edward looked relieved that Bella wasn't 'offended' but I knew she wouldn't be. Bella looked nervously at him and he got up and stood next to her.

Edward kissed her lightly on the lips and looked at me. He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder. The others arrived and I began to explain the game.

"Okay, we are going to help Bella look for a talent." I said.

"I thought we were just going to improve my balance?" Bella asked in disbelief. I laughed and answered her,

"We have to find you a talent so that even when we're we are out and about; you can have something to do. This talent will help improve your balance." I explained. _Hopefully_. I added in my mind.

"Okay." Bella said rolling her eyes. I continued my explanation of the rules.

Edward's POV

"Each person will pick one activity or sport for Bella to try and if that fails, someone else gives it a try." Alice said cheerfully.

_This is such a pointless game. Bella will NEVER be 'balanced'. _Rosalie thought.

_What a fun idea! I wonder how Bella feels about football. _Emmett's thoughts were filled with sports that he would enjoy.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the room and Alice filled them in on the game. "Will you play?" Alice asked sweetly.

Esme shook her head. Carlisle answered, "No, but we'll be on hand if you need us.

Bella tensed up and I laughed. This is going to be a _long_ day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight related.**

Bella's POV

What does he mean he'll be there if we need him! This game isn't going to be dangerous, is it? I looked around at everyone's face, trying to read their expressions. Alice's was ecstatic and Rosalie's was bored. Emmett had an evil smile plastered on his face and Jasper was looking a little worried, probably feeling my mood. I decided to voice my thoughts. "Am I'm going to get...hurt?"

"No, I would never let that happen." Edward whispered in my ear. His sweet scented breath calmed my nerves.

"Who's choosing first?" I questioned as bravely as I could.

Rosalie's POV

_Such a waste of time! We all know that Bella doesn't have a talent and she'll probably hurt herself trying. _I smiled at the thought.

Edward growled in response only causing me to smile more. Bella's worried expression returned and I laughed.

"Let's draw from a hat!" Alice exclaimed and in a matter of second was holding a top hat full of tiny sheets of paper out to Bella. She drew a paper and her expression worsened.

"I...uh...it says...um." Bella stuttered.

"Rosalie." Edward read over her shoulder coldly. I smiled evilly and began to laugh. Emmett rushed to my side to see what was so funny.

"Hmm." I said mulling over some ideas in my mind. _Skydiving?_ Edward shook his head violently. _Bungee jumping? _Edward shook his head again. _Rollerblading?_

"Maybe." Edward said after some thought. _Perfect!! Bella is going to make such a fool out of herself! _Edward rolled his topaz eyes.

"Rollerblading." I announced out loud. Bella's jaw dropped in shock. I smiled smugly. This was going to be fun!

Bella's POV

Rosalie had to pick the one thing I hated more than rain. Rollerblading. When I was littler Renée bought me a pair of those trainer skates for my birthday. I tried them out, fell and dislocated my arm. It wasn't pretty. That day, I vowed that I would never wear shoes that roll again.

"No backing out." Alice stated, probably seeing my expression of horror.

"Let's get this over with." I mumbled. Edward led me outside to his shiny Volvo. "Where are we going?" I asked. When I agreed to rollerblading I thought we were going to do it here, at the Cullen's house, not in public.

"Rose insists on going to a roller rink. Where there is music. And witnesses." On the last word I cringed. Edward smiled and opened the passenger door for me. "I'll be with you the entire time." He said, dazzling me completely.

"As long as Rose allows you to be." I said glumly knowing how unlikely that would be. I got in the car and Edward shut the door. He got in the other side and we began to drive to my doom.

**[I was going to end it here, but decided to extend ;)**

Alice's POV

We arrived in Rose's convertible before Edward and Bella. We were dressed in fun skating clothes. Mine was a short, pink, sequined dress. Rose was wearing a silver dress with a black vest and belt. (pics for both on profile) I hadn't really noticed what the boys were wearing but didn't really care. I hadn't even noticed what Bella was wearing for that matter. I hope it wasn't just jeans and a t-shirt.

Bella's POV

I got one look at Alice and Rosalie and knew I was not dressed right. They were both wearing super stylish outfits and all I had on was jeans and a t-shirt. How embarrassing. I blushed a deep red and stepped out of the car. We met up with the others and walked in the roller rink. I could here the music playing as we walked down the hallway to get our admission. Unsurprisingly, Edward paid for me and we entered into the rink. Black lights lit the entryway. A colored disco ball was illuminating the rink and the music was blazing. I groaned. Edward tightened his grip around my waist and led me to the skate rental booth to get sized.

Edward's POV

As we took our first few steps on the dimly lit skate rink Bella clung tightly to my arm for support. I began to lead her around the outer edge of the rink at a slow pace. I heard the gossip-like thoughts of the other rollerbladers.

_Look at him. I really hope that's his sister._

_What I wouldn't give to be that girl right now._

_He better get his hands off Bella NOW!_

I turned my head in the direction of that last thought and saw none other than Mike Newton glaring back at me. Bella followed my gaze, loosened her grip on me and began to try to skate on her own. At first I wouldn't let her go but heard Alice's encouraging thoughts.

_She'll do okay. You can let her go. I don't see anything too bad in her future._

I nodded and removed my arm from Bella completely. She fell flat on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Bella's POV

Edward removed his arm from mine. He was looking at someone but I was to busy trying to skate to notice who. Next thing I knew I was wobbling uncontrollably. Then I was flat on my face on the hard rink floor. My head began to throb and my nose might have been bleeding. I heard someone yelling distantly.

"What'd you let her do that for? You know how Bella is on stable surfaces!" I recognized the voice as Mike Newton's. What had he been doing here? Oh, well. Edward won't let him get close. Speaking of Edward, where was he? By now he would have tried to help me up by now.

I moved my hand to cover my slightly bleeding nose and attempted to sit up. Then I felt someone's arms try to help me up. But they weren't Edward's cold, strong arms. Oh no! Mike Newton was trying to help and that could only mean one thing, Edward wasn't nearby!

I sat up much faster than I should have and immediately regretted it. My head had a pulse of its own and was causing me great pain. I warily looked around for Edward and found Mike's face inches from mine. I looked away and saw Edward. He was standing with Jasper and Emmett apparently holding them back. That's right, I'm bleeding, duh!

I allowed Mike to grab my shoulder and assist me in my attempt to stand. As soon as I was upright, however, I shook him off. I was about to skate over to safety when Mike entwined his arm in mine. This was not happening! I was so mad that I could scream, but was afraid that without support I would fall and end up in the hospital.

Mike skated with me to the rink's edge and I gratefully grabbed onto the low wall, removing my arm from his. I wiped my nose with the sleeve of my shirt and found that it wasn't bleeding much anymore.

"Thanks Mike but I got it from here." I said and, using the wall to guide me, I made my way over to the Cullen's.

Rosalie's POV

I saw Edward stiffen as Mike helped Bella up and skate her to the wall. Edward was helping me restrain Emmett and Jasper because Bella was bleeding. Although no one was in a particular good mood I felt kind of amused. Bella hadn't even lasted 1 minute on her own! It had gone better than I expected. Now however my fun was over because we all knew Bella's talent was not rollerblading.

Bella approached us. Her bleeding had stopped so Edward ran and wrapped her in a careful hug. We were about ready to cross over when Mike Newton skated over to us. This was going to be good.

Edward POV

That idiot Mike has got some nerve. First he touched my precious Bella and now he thinks he has the guts to criticize me as her boyfriend! I could hear his thoughts as he approached me,

_Keep it simple. You are not a good boyfriend to Bella. First you let her fall and then you leave her all alone in the center of the rink. I think she deserves better. Like me. That sounds right._ By now Mike was right in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked flashing him a terrifying grin. His expression turned from smug to frightened.

"I, well, was thinking..." His voice dropped considerably as he looked at Bella and the rest of my family.

"Continue." I said coldly, giving the obvious impression that he was not to interfere any further.

"Maybe Bella should get some ice on her head. She hit it pretty hard." Mike answered quickly. I heard Bella sigh behind me. She was probably as annoyed with Mike as I was.

"If that's all you have to say, I suggest you continue your skating." I said politely.

Mike nodded and skated away as fast as he could thinking,_ Stupid, overprotective boyfriend._

I laughed and the entire family joined in, Bella included. "Let's go home. Bella needs ice, plus it's someone else's turn." Alice said with a playful grin on her face.

Alice's POV

We arrived home in record time and got Bella her ice. Then it was time to draw from the hat again. I shuffled it quickly and placed it in front of her. "Pick." I prompted.

"Aw, Alice, do I have to?" Bella whined, "We all know this is impossible." I looked into the future and saw her playing. I smiled.

"Pick." I repeated. She reluctantly reached her hand into the hat and drew her slip.

"Emmett." She read quietly. Emmett let out a whoop of joy.

**Please Review!!! I would like at least 10 before publishing the next Chapter!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters of Twilight. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**

Emmett's POV

"Emmett." Bella read quietly, her voice filled with fear. I let out a triumphant yell. I can't wait to tell her what I was going to do! I will...wait Edward can read thoughts! ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVW X Y Z! I thought as loudly as I could. Edward rolled his eyes and whispered something to Bella. She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but roar with laughter.

Rose stood on her tiptoes and pecked a kiss lightly on my cheek. "Tell me." She pleaded quietly in my ear.

"You'll see soon enough." I whispered back playfully. Rose smiled slightly and leaned her head against my shoulder. I, myself didn't quite know what to say so I began thinking the alphabet backwards just to annoy Edward. ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA!

"I got it!" I exclaimed. "Waterskiing!" Edward and Bella's faces both clouded with worry. Score! That was the way I wanted them to feel! Ha ha!

"Where are we going to find a place that isn't sunny? Or near La Push." Edward mentioned. _I know just the place. _I thought, _Follow me._

Jasper's POV

Worry and anxiety were flowing off of Bella like a waterfall. Edward was angry and concerned for Bella's wellbeing and I could see why. When we did any water activity, which we didn't do often, it was always to the extreme. Mostly because we couldn't go out in the nice sunny weather so we went when it was stormy. Much like baseball, water activities tended to be loud and we needed to have the thunder to cover it up.

We were heading to the secluded lake on the other side of the large Forks forest. It was very far away from both La Push and civilization, which was ideal. My dear Alice predicted that the weather would remain cloudy, start to drizzle and then storm later on. It was going to be perfect.

Bella's POV

Of course Alice saw this coming and had packed bathing suits for all of us in Emmett's jeep. I was riding with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Rosalie and Alice had taken a head start and were running the entire way. We reached the edge of the forest. Emmett and Jasper got out with vampire speed and were out of sight before I was unbuckled.

Edward helped me, as usual, and escorted me to the very edge of the trees. "Close your eyes." Edward said as I climbed in his back.

"Maybe I can handle it now" I said. Edward took off running although it wasn't at full speed. "Maybe not!" I screamed as I grew dizzy. I shut me eyes but the images of swirling colors of green danced behind my eyelids. I tightened my grip and Edward sped up. A short while later Edward was helping me down.

We had arrived at a large lake. In the water was a giant black boat with blue and purple flames running along the side. I already knew it belonged to one the Cullen's. They always had their own cars why should boats be any different. The boat probably belonged Emmett by the look of it. It was black with flames on the side.I sighed loudly as I saw the waterskiing, tubing and boogie-boarding equipment on the makeshift dock.

Emmett was already in his swimsuit and in the boat. Rosalie was next to him in a matching black bikini. Alice was changed as well in a lime green suit that matched Rosalie's. The suits were jeweled...great.

"Go change in that cave." Alice said handing me a blue bikini.

"I don't really wear two-pieces." I whispered. Alice handed it to me anyway and pointed in the direction of a large rock formation. I groaned and walked around and into the cave on the other side.

Alice POV

Bella came out wearing the matching blue jeweled swimsuit. I love things that match! Edward and Japer had both changed into their black swimming trunks. We all got onto the boat and Emmett started the motor. It roared to life and Emmett unhooked us from the dock. He turned the boat around to face the open waters and we drove into the center. As if on cue a thunder clapped and lightning streaked across the sky.

"Let's get Bella on the water." Emmett said, letting the motor die down into a purr. Bella gulped hard. We began to suit her up when it started to pour. We were all drenched in seconds, much to Rose's distaste. I helped attach the skis to Bella's feet and Edward and I lowered her into the water. We handed her the ski rope with the handle.

"I'll be spotter" **(A/n **_**spotter:**_** person who tells driver if skier has fallen or needs assistance)** Edward said harshly. I could tell he really didn't like the idea of Bella being alone in the, now rapid moving, waters. Emmett began to move the boat and the slack in the rope tensed.

"Here we go!" Emmett yelled cheerfully.

**Please, PLEASE review. I'd love to have 25 reviews before Ch 5! I know kind of a cliffhanger but please review and I'll continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight blah blah blah. **

Edward's POV

"Here we go!" Emmett yelled just a little too happy for my liking. The boat continued moving at a steady pace and the rope grew more taught. I held my breath as Bella lifted out of the water. Emmett began to move faster and soon Bella was skiing.

I saw a blank look on Alice's face. A vision most likely. "What'd you see Alice." I said not taking my eyes of Bella. Instead of answering me, Alice went up to Emmett, said something and came back to me. She was biting her lower lip. I could tell she was nervous.

"Edward..." Alice began.

"Yes, Alice?" I prompted.

"If Bella fell, would you jump in?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?!" I shouted. Alice turned her attention to Bella.

"Well, in my vision..." Alice started. The rest she finished in her thoughts. _I saw Bella go down. We couldn't see her come up and so you dove in to save her and..._

She began to think the Latin alphabet. "WHAT ALICE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

_You had an accident with the motor! Please don't jump in!_ Alice screamed in her mind.

I thought about it while watching Bella desperately hold on to the handle. Just as I was about to answer Alice, Bella released the handle and flew back a couple feet. I cringed and turned to Alice.

"I'm jumping in." I stated and dove into the cool, black, churning waters.

Alice's POV

Edward jumped. I closed my eyes; waiting to her his stone body collide with the motor of the boat. Instead, I heard Rosalie scream, "Slow down Em! Edward's in the water and Bella fell off!"

The motor abruptly cut off, causing the boat to lurch forward. I regained my balance quickly and looked over the back towards Bella and Edward.

She was in one of his arms, shivering violently and eyes closed. Edward was swimming using his free arm, keeping his eyes straight forward.

I sighed in relief. He already made it longer than my vision had suggested. The waters became more violent and the boat started to move with the strong current. I felt another vision on the brink of revealing itself when Jasper took me in his arms. Then I saw it.

_Our boat was being tossed and turned rapidly. Rain, thunder, hail and lightning made seeing near impossible. Then our boat was caught in a wave a slung onto a pile of sharp, destructive rocks, tearing the metal boat to shreds._

Reality consumed me once more and I heard Jasper whispering reassuring words into my ear. "What is it honey?" He asked realizing that my vision had ended.

"Everybody JUMP!" I yelled and flung myself out of Jasper's arms and into the water. Jasper followed suit and splashed into the water beside me. Emmett looked at Rose who was staring at Jasper and I with a quizzical look. Then a large wave caught the boat and carried it out of sight.

Then, out the corner of my eye I saw Edward, still carrying Bella approaching Jasper and me. The waves were splashing in all different directions but I tried as hard as I could not to be carried off with them.

"What did you see?" Jasper yelled over a crack of thunder.

"Boat...rocks...destroyed." I choked out.

"Oh no." Jasper said quietly. The waters swirled ominously around Jasper and I. I wanted so much to have the entire family here with me. I clung tightly to Jasper not wanting to lose the only member I had. He stroked my wet hair. If I could have cried right then, I would have.

**REVIEW!!!! I am already half way done with Chapter 6, just need (hmmm...) 35 reviews, if it's not too much to ask, before publishing Ch 6!! Thanks XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Edward (sigh), Bella or any other characters.**

Jasper's POV

I felt fear flowing in every direction. Alice was sobbing dryly. I felt her pain the most. I hated seeing her this way and began stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her.

"Where are the others?" A voice behind me asked.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice shrieked hoarsely. She released her vice-like grip and swam over to Edward and Bella. Alice hugged them both at once. I could tell that Bella was unconscious, she had no emotions. Edward repeated his question,

"Where are the others? Their thoughts are frightened." Alice turned to look at me. Another wave splashed against us.

"Alice had a vision of a boat wreck." I explained to Edward. He looked from me to Alice, then down at Bella.

"We have to get to shore. I think Bella has hypothermia." Edward said. I nodded in agreement.

"Which way is shore?" Alice asked. Edward thought for a moment before pointing over my shoulder.

"That way." He said and we all started to swim. Everyone except Bella of course.

_Do you still hear Emmett and Rose? _I asked Edward in thought. He nodded stiffly and started swimming faster. Alice and I matched his quickened pace and soon, amidst the stormy waters, I saw land. We went even faster now that we had renewed motivation and made it on shore in a matter of minutes. Edward set Bella down on the soggy ground and put his head next to her heart. Such concern and passion flowed out of him that I turned away to allow a little privacy.

Alice was staring out at the violent waters with a distant look on her face. Wow, three visions in a day. That's unusual. Alice turned to me with a sparkle in her dark topaz eyes. "They made it." She whispered.

Rosalie's POV

The giant wave had lifted the boat away from the others. Why had they jumped off? I turned to see Emmett staring back at me.

"I think Alice had a vision!" He shouted over the storm. Just as he finished saying this a loud scraping noise filled the air. I felt the boat crunch beneath my bare feet and knew why the others had jumped. We were being crushed between two sharp rocks.

I don't know why but my feet wouldn't move. I heard the boat spring a leak. Then Emmett was there. He grabbed me around my waist and jumped overboard, pulling me alongside him. Before we were completely submerged, a horrid crunching sound rang through the air. I knew that the boat had been destroyed.

Emmett and I swam away from the rocks and the remains of the boat. We had gotten lucky. I just hoped that the others had too.

Edward's POV

"We have to get Bella to Carlisle." I stated after confirming that Bella was alive.

"You two go." Alice said. "Take the jeep but I'm waiting for Emmett and Rose." From the way she said this I could tell there would be no arguing with her.

Jasper nodded and came to stand beside me. "You carry her. I'll run behind you." I picked Bella up from the damp ground.

The storm began to subside as we ran through the wet forest. I arrived at the jeep and placed Bella in the back seat. I slid in next to her and settled her into a laying position, with her head on my lap.

Jasper arrived and got in the driver's seat. He started the engine and we drove along the puddle-filled streets, to get to Carlisle's hospital.

Emmett's POV

We saw shore about twenty minutes after my beautiful boat was crushed. I swam faster and Rose swam beside me, equally fast. As we neared land, I saw a pixie like figure waving frantically. Alice.

"You're alive!" She was screaming over and over. Alice assisted us on shore and wrapped both of us in am extremely tight hug. Rose turned to me as Alice released us and sighed.

"Thank you." Rose said breathlessly and she hugged me tightly followed by a passionate kiss. I took her arm in mine and asked Alice,

"Where are Bella, Edward and Jasper?" Alice responded by running. Rose and I followed her.

"Bella's at the hospital." Alice shouted back at us, not slowing her running. Rose and I responded by running faster. _Stupid waterskiing!!!_ I thought loudly in my mind hoping that Edward would hear it.

**45 reviews before Ch 7. (Please) **

**ps. Thanks to all who review! You really inspire me to continue writing. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**By the way, for all those confused about the worry (Emmett and Rosalie) in Alice's vision the wreck/ debris destroyed the boat and its passengers. Sorry about the confusion and thanks for pointing that out!**

Bella's POV

I felt soothing cold hands stroking the contours of my face. My eyes fluttered open. "She's awake." An angel's voice called. My angel, my Edward was here. I looked up into his dark gold eyes, trying to recall what had happened, but my mind drew a blank.

"Edward." I muttered practically soundlessly. Edward lifted my head near his.

"What happened?" I asked. Edward responded by kissing me lightly. I completely forgot about my question. When he set my head back down on the pillow I got a good look around the room I was in.

Everything inside the room was a ghostly white. It resembled a room, eerily familiar to me. The hospital. I groaned. Edward must have thought something was wrong because he instantly took my hand in his.

"What is it, my sweet Bella?" He asked softly. I smiled and answered him.

"Hospital." Edward smiled the crooked smile that melted my heart.

"Sleep." Edward said soothingly. I allowed my eyes to close and was about to relax when I heard the door slam open. My eyes shot open immediately to see who had disrupted my slumber and saw Emmett, still wearing his wet bathing suit, standing in the doorway.

"Bella, I'm so terribly sorry!" Emmett exclaimed and rushed over to my bedside. He was about to embrace me when Edward said

"Not so soon. There will be plenty of time for apologies later. Right now Bella needs to get some sleep." I smiled at him gratefully and closed my eyes once more.

Edward's POV

I watched Bella sleep peacefully, not leaving her bedside. Emmett had left the room to let Bella sleep. Carlisle came in to check on her and left when he saw her sleeping. I appreciated the peaceful alone time and thought about the recent course of events.

Yesterday we began that stupid game of Alice's. At first we went rollerblading which didn't go too horribly, but then Emmett had the brilliant idea of going waterskiing. At first I wouldn't allow it but then Alice convinced me by saying it would only drizzle at the least and that Bella would be fine.

Now that I think about it, all Alice's visions today had not come true. It did more than drizzle. Bella did not come out unharmed. I didn't get hurt by the motor and Emmett and Rosalie didn't' die in the boat wreck. This was abnormal. Alice was usually never wrong about this many events.

Before I could ponder any further on the subject, the door slammed open for the second time that day. Now standing in the doorway was the fuming police chief, Charlie Swan. He stormed over to Bella, attempting to push me away, but failing miserably.

"YOU!" He shouted, turning towards me. "You did this to her!"

Bella's eyes flew open at the loud noise her father was making. "Dad?" She questioned him.

"As soon as you are recovered we are going home and you will never see that...boy again!" Charlie demanded.

I wanted more than ever to protest, but knew that would only get me into more trouble. Instead Bella began to argue back.

"Dad, it wasn't Edward who made me go skiing. It was me. I wanted to do something dangerous and that was the first thing I thought of." Bella said innocently.

She was a horrible liar and her eyes gave that away but she had said that so sweetly that Charlie found it hard to not believe it. _Why would Bella do this? She does seem to be telling the truth though..._ Charlie thought.

"Are you positive?" He asked softly. Bella nodded. I smiled and winked at her form behind Charlie's back. Bella laughed and Charlie spun around to see why.

I swiftly sat in a nearby chair and pretended to be reading an outdoors magazine before Charlie had completely turned around.

"Well, get some sleep then Bella." Charlie said as he left the room.

Seconds after he was gone, Carlisle came into the room, beamed at Bella then at me and said, "You are free to go."

**Please review. I 'd like 60 (?) reviews before Ch7. You people review faster than I can type. So if there is a delay after I get 60 than don't be angry. I do my best. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

**Wow. 65 reviews! You're the BEST!**

Alice's POV

I ran into Bella's room shortly after Carlisle had given them the new. "I'm free?" Bella was asking Carlisle who nodded in response.

"No more waterskiing though. You could get hurt." Carlisle scolded playfully.

"What about the game?" I asked from the doorway. Edward glared at me. Bella looked shocked for some reason and Carlisle calmly said,

"I don't know if this 'Talent Search' is really good for Bella right now." I put on my puppy dog pout and whimpered sadly. Carlisle sighed. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Of course it's not a good idea!" Edward shouted. "Bella practically drowns and we crashed Emmett's boat! That's enough action for this century!"

Bella cringed at Edward's volume and he responded by stroking her hand. "There is no way we can continue this. Alice, we don't even have your visions to rely on. How will we know what's safe?" Edward said quietly.

His words stung me. He knew that my visions are off and that we don't know why. I edged away from him, back towards the door. "There is one way you can continue playing." Carlisle said from the corner of the room he was in. "If you have a certified doctor on hand at all times." Carlisle continued, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Carlisle, you wouldn't! You said before..." I exclaimed.

"I know what I said, but seeing as an activity as simple as rollerblading can give Bella here a bloody nose, imagine how much worse it could get." Although Carlisle said it jokingly, Bella shivered.

Edward took her onto his lap and sighed, "Bella dear, if Carlisle did play would you play?" I could tell from his tone that he was hoping that the answer would be no. Much to his disappointment Bella nodded.

"Yes!" I shrieked and ran over to hug Carlisle.

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I gave in to Alice and was about to help Bella find a talent. I just hope it doesn't take too long. I have duties here at the hospital.

"Will Esme play too?" Alice asked sweetly. I sighed.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Edward suggested. I could tell he wanted a word with me. Alone. Well, as alone as you can get having a family full of vampires with supersonic hearing, that is.

Alice left in search of Esme and Edward stood to face me. He began to whisper so fast that Bella's human ears wouldn't comprehend. "What are you doing Carlisle?! You saw what Emmett's stupid idea did to poor Bella! As if having one more vampire around her will help. She's a death magnet!"

I chuckled at his concern. "Technically, with Esme around, Bella would have two vampires around her." I teased.

Edward groaned and sat back down next to Bella. "I guess we're playing." He mumbled.

"I guess we are." Bella responded trying to be cheerful. Edward smiled, obviously sensing that she didn't want to play as much as she let on.

I left the room to give them a moment alone.

Bella's POV

I truly didn't want to continue playing, but I didn't want to disappoint Alice. She was already feeling guilty and depressed because of her visions. If she couldn't have fun, she would be miserable.

"You don't really want to play, do you?" Edward said teasingly.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I said. Edward laughed and I joined him.

"You are very brave Bella. Just don't do anything stupid to make someone happy." Edward commented.

I blushed slightly. Edward brushed his long pale finger against my cheek. I took a deep breath of his scent before the door swung open.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted and ran over to me...again. This time Edward allowed him to lift me out of my bed and wrap me in a bear-tight hug.

"Can't...breath...Emmett." I choked out. Emmett released me and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. For everything. It was stupid of me to bring you waterskiing. I just wanted to have fun. Sorry to you too Edward." Emmett said. I smiled at him.

"You are forgiven. By the way, the game is back on." I said brightly. Emmett looked at me curiously. "Carlisle and Esme, possibly, have agreed to play." I explained.

"No way!" Emmett yelled. He hugged me again and asked, "How'd you get them to play?"

"What can I say?! I'm a death magnet!" I exclaimed. That's right Edward, I heard you! I wanted to add. Edward smiled sheepishly and I beamed back.

**Hmmm...How about 75 reviews for Ch 9! Thanks a bunch to all who review! Luv ya! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I, EdwardEclipse, do not own twilight!**

Alice's POV

We walked out of the hospital room with Bella leaning on Edward for extra support. "Back in the room, you said something about not being able to rely on Alice's visions. What did you mean?" Bella asked Edward quietly.

At first I thought she was saying this to annoy me, but then I realized she wasn't coconscious for that part of the 'adventure'. _You tell her. Better you than me. _I thought to Edward.

He nodded and said, "Well, Alice's visions have been sorta off and ..." His voice trailed off.

Bella gasped. "Great, now I'm gonna DIE!" She said sarcastically. She tried desperately to storm back into the hospital room but failed completely.

"Why'd you let me play Edward?" Bella asked softly. She stared deeply into his eyes.

"Because, I asked Alice to look into your future and she saw nothing. So I thought it was safe. Then she saw that it wouldn't be stormy and so I let you go waterskiing. I'm so sorry Bella!" Edward burst out quickly. It was better that Bella knows the truth.

"But now that Carlisle and Esme are playing both you and I should feel more secure." Edward said calmly.

"The game shall continue. You need a talent." I added. Bella looked shocked, probably because she didn't know I was listening at all.

"Should we tell Charlie where you are going?" Carlisle asked after closing the door to Bella's room and walking up to us.

"Ummm" Bella thought a while and then shook her head. "No. I don't think he would approve. Let's lie." Bella said with an evil smile.

Edward and I laughed. Even Carlisle smiled. "What do you suggest we say?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. Any suggestions?" Bella asked Edward, Carlisle and I.

"Oooh! I got it. Leave it to me!" I shrieked. I had the perfect plan.

Edward's POV

Great, Alice had a plan. This was going to be interesting. We entered the lobby where Charlie was waiting. Alice ran up to him right away and told him that Bella was free to go.

_That Alice. She is so sweet. Especially to Bella. _His thoughts were kind, something I wasn't used to.

"I was kind of hoping that Bella could sleep over at our house for a while. I just feel sooooo guilty about letting her go through with this." Only Alice could make the word so a 3 syllable word.

"I guess that'd be fine with me." Charlie answered. Alice gave him a huge hug and thanked him at least one hundred times before coming back to us.

"Okay Bella, you are in the clear for a few days. And nights." Alice said slyly.

Bella's hearing wasn't good enough to hear the conversation that had just taken place. "What do you mean nights?" She asked.

"You are sleeping over!" Alice squealed with joy. Bella rolled her eyes but smiled. I smiled as well. The more time with Bella the better.

Bella said, "Well let's get back to your house then." And with that, she ran to say goodbye to Charlie. The entire Cullen family, including Esme, was already at the car when Bella came back out. "Let the games begin...again." Bella said cheerfully and Jasper, Alice, Bella and I climbed into my Volvo.

Esme's POV

The rest of us got into Rose's convertible and headed off towards home. What have you gotten us into Carlisle? We pulled into the driveway to find Edward's car already there.

Bella was sitting in the grass in front of a top hat full of paper when we walked over to her. Alice added a couple slips and said, "Draw."

Bella reached in and pulled out a small slip. "Jasper." She read. Jasper looked from Edward to Bella and then over to me and Carlisle.

"I got it." Jasper said with a smile.

**I feel good. 89 reviews please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, still.**

**Thanks to vampiressuck and Tinc 4 responding so fast! (Ch9)**

**Also thanks to those who suggested the following idea. (You know who you are)**

Jasper's POV

_Edward, is bowling okay? _I asked in my mind. Edward nodded enthusiastically. I knew that I had to do something fun and not that dangerous. What bad could happen at a bowling alley?

"I choose bowling." I announced. I felt that Bella was kind of excited. "Why are you excited Bella?" I asked.

Bella turned a delicious shade of red. Edward growled at me for thinking that. I apologized in thought and Bella answered me. "Well, I've never been bowling before. Plus anything with your family is bound to be excited." Bella said shyly.

I laughed and Bella calmed down. "Jazz, where is the nearest bowling alley?" Alice asked.

"Just outside of town." I responded. And so we left.

Bella's POV

On the way to the bowling alley, Edward and Esme filled me in on the game of bowling. Apparently all you had to do was roll a ball into some pins to knock them down. Whoever knock down the most pins in 10 frames, each consisting of 2 rolls, wins.

"Sounds simple enough." I said once they were done explaining it to me.

When we arrived at the alley Jasper had led us to, I was feeling pretty confident. This game actually sounded like something I could be good at.

We walked in and I immediately knew I was wrong. First of all the lanes we were supposed to roll the ball down had no support beams on the side so if the ball falls off you get a big fat 0. Secondly, the pins were practically a mile away! There was no way I could roll the ball that far and still have enough speed to knock some pins over. Thirdly and finally, the balls were heavy! I picked one up and it practically ripped my arm out.

Edward chuckled and took the ball out of my hands and put it back on the rack I had gotten it off of.

Then he led me over to the front desk to get shoes.

Edward's POV

The lady at the front desk asked, "What size?" I told her my foot size and then asked to try on a 6 for Bella.

_Wow, he is HOT! _The lady at the front desk really needed to learn how to control her thoughts.

Bella tried on the shoe at it fit perfectly. I paid for the shoe rentals and for a game of bowling.

The lady escorted the entire family to the first lane. "If you need anything just holler!" She said overly peppy. _I would gladly do anything for you, handsome. _I rolled my eyes and focused on Bella.

"I want to go first!" Emmett exclaimed. He ran over to the computer for the lane and entered in his bowling name- GrizzlyBear.

Bella laughed cheerily and Alice went to enter her name- PsycicPixie. Bella laughed even harder.

"I'll go next!" She said between laughs. She went to the computer and entered- KlutzierthanU. Everybody laughed. Rose went next- BeautyandtheBear. Emmett smiled and they thought passionately about each other. I focused my thoughts on Jasper. He was hoping that Bella would have fun. I smiled at him for being so concerned.

He went after Rose and entered- BetterthanDr.Phil. Bella laughed and Jasper smiled. Esme went next-MammaCullen. Bella smiled. Carlisle-Dr.CC- went next leaving me to go last. I walked up to the computer and entered my name-**(A/n in ur review please include ideas 4 Edward's name!)**-.

With everyone signed in the game began. Emmett picked up the heaviest ball there and rolled it down the lane. Naturally, he got a strike. Rose ran into his arms and he swung her around. I rolled my eyes and Bella smiled and sat down in my lap.

Alice went next and picked out a shocking pink ball. She gracefully twirled and sent the ball rolling towards the pins. Another strike. Jasper hugged her. Then it was Bella's turn. She got out of my lap and asked, "What's the lightest ball?" Alice laughed and handed her a blue ball.

Bella took a deep breath and walked up to the lane. As she started her windup a foul smell hit me. I heard a clunk and saw Bella slipping on the greased lane. The ball she held flew backwards and landed in Rose's lap. I was about to rush to her side when I heard someone's thoughts that I really didn't want to hear.

_Stupid Leech!_ I recognized the thoughts as belonging to none other than Jacob Black.

"We are in the company of a dog." I hissed to my family before going to Bella's aid.

**97 review for Ch 11 plz. Love u lots!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: (do I really have to write these?) O well I don't own Twilight etc.**

Bella's POV 

There I was lying flat on my back in the middle of the slippery bowling alley. I had thrown my ball backwards to who knows where and yet no one was helping me up. I heard Edward conversing with his family behind me before rushing over to me.

"Your best friend is here." He said, his voice dripping with distaste. I groaned and allowed Edward to help me to my feet. My back ached horribly but not enough to keep me from storming over into the next lane.

Jake was there along with Quil and Embry. "Hey there, Bella!" Jake said his voice somewhat excited.

"What on this green earth are you doing here!" I yelled. Jake looked confused and somewhat hurt. "You knew we were here! I know you can smell them from miles away! Why'd you come?" My voice grew in volume.

"It better not have been to laugh at me." I said a bit softer than before. Jacob shook his head furiously to get his point across. "Then why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were...safe. You know how I feel when you're around...them." Jake spit the last word out.

"Does this alley break the border thing?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the rage building inside me.

"No. Most public places don't. Like your school, for example. And your house." He answered.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Sure, sure" I said as I walked over and picked up a bowling ball. Then I realized that what I just said was inspired by Jacob. "Dang!" I turned around. Jacob and his friends were laughing hysterically.

"You didn't hear anything Jacob Black." I hissed.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said with an evil grin.

"Why I ought to..." I said angrily. I didn't have time to finish my sentence because the bowling ball I had picked up slipped out of my hands and onto Jacob's foot.

"Oops." I muttered sarcastically and began to run back to my lane. I heard Jacob yelling a long string of cuss words. Deep inside I was kind of glad that it hurt. Serves him right for following me.

"Wait Bella." Jacob said from behind me. I didn't feel like turning around and continued my angry stalk over to the Cullen's. Then I felt his searing hot hand on my shoulder. I tried desperately to shake him off but failed miserably. Jake spun me around to face him.

"Why are you here?" Jacob asked.

"I...uh...felt like it?" I said. In my opinion it was very unbelievable but I hoped that Jake wouldn't' notice.

"Yeah right. Since when have you ever felt like doing something potentially dangerous?" Jake asked, laughing slightly.

"It's a long story." I responded.

"How about this. We play a game of bowling. If I win you tell me why you came." Jake suggested, his eyes sparking with excitement.

"And if I win?" I questioned knowing how unlikely that would be.

"I don't know. We'll see when we get there." Jake responded.

"Fine. But I'd like to finish my game with the Cullens first." I sighed in defeat.

"Great. Go finish your game and I'll finish mine." Jacob said excitedly.

I sulked over to the Cullens, knowing what I was in store for. "Why did you agree to do that Bella? You know you are going to lose and then what do you plan to do, lie? You aren't' a good liar." Edward whispered frantically.

"I lied to Charlie, didn't I?" I questioned, attempting to change the subject.

"He's gullible." Edward stated plainly. I pouted at his distrust in me and my lying abilities. Edward smiled slightly but said, "I don't think it's such a good idea."

I was starting to get the feeling that Edward was jealous but was smart enough not to say anything. I didn't want to anger him any more than I already had.

Emmett was beaming at me for some unknown reason. I raised my eyebrows and he answered, "You hurt the dog." I sighed but smiled at him. I picked up another ball and walked up to the aisle to take my first roll once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or anything related to I. (I do own a bowling ball though!)**

Alice's POV

Bella, or should I say KlutzierthanU, began her windup for the second time. She was careful not to step over the red line signifying where the grease alley begins. She rolled the ball and got it about halfway down the aisle before it swerved into the gutter.

She shrugged and waited for the ball to return onto the automated rack. Bella picked it up and rolled again. This time it made it to the pins and knocked over two of them. Bella shrieked with joy and ran into Edward's open arms. They kissed and Bella sat down to wait her turn.

Everyone else went and got either strikes or spares. The game continued this way. Bella was losing, of course but was a good sport about it. She was happy to knock down any pins and was really upbeat. Another plus is that she had no accidents, yeah!

Once the 10th frame rolled around, GrizzlyBear (Emmett) and **(A/n Still include Edward's name in review or vote 4 someone else's)** Edward were tied for the lead. Carlisle and Jasper were tied for second, and Esme, Rose and I were in third. Emmett rolled and knocked down 9 pins. Then on his second roll Bella screamed loudly.

"DON'T MISS!" She shrieked. The ball flew out of Emmett's hand and crashed into the dog's lane. Instinctively all the members of our family turned our noses up in distaste. It must have looked pretty funny because Bella was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Then she manually marked a 0 on the computer and bowled. She ended up knocking 1 pin down in her two rolls and turned to me.

"Alice, your turn." Bella said.

Edward's POV

Alice flitted up to the ball return machine and picked up the shocking pick ball she had selected earlier. She rolled and knocked down 8 out of 10 pins. Alice sulked back to us. She loved strikes. Jasper comforted her while she waited for the ball to return.

When the ball did return Alice sent it back down the aisle, knocking down the remaining pins. "Yeah spare!" Alice said cheerfully.

Rose got a spare as well. She had knocked down 9 the first time and 1 the second. Jasper (BetterthanDr.Phil) went next and got a strike. Mamma Cullen went next and got a strike. Dr. CC followed. He had to get a strike in order to tie Jasper. Carlisle did this with ease.

Then it was my turn. I needed a strike to win. Bella stood with me; she had been on my lap. She kissed me gently on the lips. I savored the warmth of her breath as she whispered some advice in my ear.

"Pretend the pins have Jacob's face on them." I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I walked up and picked up a deep black bowling ball. Then I thought about Bella's advice.

The pins at the end of the lane suddenly had Jacob + Bella written all over them. I rolled the ball using all of my strength. A loud collision was heard and everybody's thoughts scattered.

_What was that noise?_

_Who is that?_

I had gotten a strike. The force of the ball hitting the pins had scattered them across the lane. Some of the surrounding lane's pins had also fallen over due to my strength.

Then, for some odd reason Bella started to giggle. Soon she was laughing so hard tears were coming out her eyes. Then Alice joined her. Soon the whole family was laughing. No one even knew why!

I walked back to them. "Breath Bella." I commanded. She took a deep breath and then continued laughing. I sighed and tried to use my dazzling effect she claims I have to calm her. "Please." I begged. Bella took a sharp intake of breath and answered me,

"You took my advice." She got out before breaking out in another fit of giggles. The rest of the family had stopped laughing. From their thoughts I knew that they wanted to know what advice Bella had given me. "Tell you later." I whispered so only vampires could hear. Most of them nodded. By now, Bella had stopped laughing.

"Here are the results of bowling. in last we have, yours truly, KlutzierthanU. Then comes PsycicPixie in 6th and BeautyandtheBear in 5th." Bella said. There was applause from Jasper and Emmett for their mates. "In 4th," Bella continued, "is Mamma Cullen. Followed by Dr. CC and BetterthanDr.Phil in a tie for 3rd."

"And in the closest match in history, Edward comes out on top, putting GrizzlyBear in 2nd. And what a way to end it!" Bella shrieked loud enough for the entire bowling alley to hear. I laughed and took her into my arms.

"Thanks for the advice." I whispered into her ear. A glazed look came over her eyes and I knew I had dazzled her again.

I sighed and kissed her forehead lightly. Then I was being tapped on the back. I whipped around to see who had interrupted Bella and I.

"I believe Bella owes me a game." Jacob Black said smugly. I growled.

**Over 6,000 hits but only 115 reviews! Please if you read this review, even if you just say "I read it". **

**P.S. Please check out my other fanfic ****Midnight Rose**** review if I should continue please!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Oooh 13! Unlucky! ... NOT! I'm not superstitious!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight...never will.**

Bella's POV

"I believe Bella owes me a game." Jacob said smugly. Why did he have to interrupt us now! He was making me very angry.

"In a minute." I mumbled as I buried my face in Edward's sweet smelling chest.

"It'd probably be better if you go now love." Edward said sweetly. I didn't understand. Didn't he want me to stay with him right now? Did he want me to play with Jake? I left regretfully and followed Jake to the empty lane next to his.

"Ready to play?" Jake asked, his eyes sparkling with renewed excitement.

"Fine." I said grumpily. This stupid game had put a damper on my previously good spirits. I pouted and looked over at the Cullen's and more importantly Edward. The family had started another game, but Edward wasn't playing. Instead he was glaring at Jake, daring him to make a mistake.

I waved enthusiastically at him. Edward smiled back but continued his deathly stare. "Ladies first." Jacob said from behind me, placing his heated hand on my shoulder. I shook him off and walked over to the computer.

For my name I typed LeechLover! As I pressed okay Jacob growled and stalked over to the computer, and began typing his name. It ended up being Bellashouldnotbeseenwithaleechandshouldgoforme. I stared at it trying to figure it out. It was hard to understand. I couldn't help but laugh. His name was so long that it didn't fit in the name box. All that fit was Bellashouldnotbeseen.

Then he said, "Pick your ball." This time, instead of using the lightest ball, I picked my favorite one. I had seen it earlier today but was too nervous and weight conscious to think twice about it. It was a glimmering blood red ball. I thought it was a good omen and picked it up.

The ball was definitely heavier than the blue ball I had used before but it wasn't too heavy. I brought the ball to the lane and sent it flying down the aisle. To my surprise it didn't go into the gutter and instead it knocked down 9 pins.

I turned around beaming before remembering that it was not Edward I was playing with. A congratulatory hug would have to wait until I beat Jacob. I sighed and waited for the ball to return, all the while, feeling Jake's challenging stare drilling into the back of my head.

Edward's POV

Bella, a.k.a LeechLover, had gotten down 9 pins. I wanted to run over and congratulate her but refrained. Jacob's thoughts about Bella were exceptionally hard to ignore. I distracted myself by viewing the competitive thoughts of my family.

The bowling game they had started just minutes ago was already halfway done.

_Will you play the next game with us Edward?_ Alice thought to me. She had a sad, concerned look on her face. I shook my head slowly.

_Edward, you're missing out on a great game! I might even beat your high score. _Emmett thought. Although he had teasing thoughts, his face was troubled and worried, presumably over me.

I rolled my eyes and Esme came and sat down next to me. "She wanted to do this you know." She reminded me. I sighed and nodded in understanding.

"You are right Esme, I just don't feel comfortable while she's over there and with Alice unable to see her because she's with that...dog...it's uncomfortable." I said. My voice must have been somewhat sad because everyone had stopped playing the game and was looking my way with sympathetic expressions. Even Rosalie!

"I'm going to be fine." I said, my voice becoming agitated and loud. Rose smiled and went up to bowl. The game resumed and my focus turned back to Bella and Jake.

**REVIEW please!! Thanks to those who have constantly read it up to this point! Another thanks is in order to those who added this to their favorite story list! I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Sorry this took kinda long. School/homework had brought me behind on my chapter-a-day schedule.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Jacob's POV

Bella had knocked down 9 pins on the first roll! I stared at her as she waited for her blood-colored ball to return. I couldn't wait for my turn. There are some advantages to being an abnormally strong werewolf and bowling was one of them.

Bella rolled the ball down the aisle and knocked over the last pin. She practically jumped for joy and whipped around to face me once more. She looked so excited that I could have sworn she wanted to run over and hug someone. I smirked at her and went to pick up a ball that was in my lane.

I returned with my personal bowling ball. It was jet black with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon on it.

"Wow. Did you paint that?" Bella asked in awe. I shook my head and answered,

"A friend down at La Push painted it. Don't try to distract me please." I said teasingly. I walked to the alley and sent the ball rolling down the lane, knocking down all 10 pins.

I turned around, smiling, to Bella. She had a sad look on her face. "I'm gonna lose." She pouted. The smile faded from my face and I walked over to her.

"Who says?" I asked as I kneeled down to meet her height.

"Me." Bella stated.

"And why is that?" I probed.

"Because, I got lucky the first time and wont get lucky again." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't say that until you try again." I said nodding in the direction of her red ball.

Bella sighed in defeat and got up from her seat to bowl. I sat down and leaned back in my chair as Bella started to wind up.

Bella's POV

I halfheartedly flung the ball down the lane. It, shockingly, made it down to the pins and knocked over a few. I looked at the computer to see exactly how many.

"Seven!" I whispered to myself. This new ball sure was improving my game. I wonder if I could buy it...

"Go again." Jake said, interrupting my thoughts. I walked over to the ball return thing and picked up my ball again. Just before I rolled, I heard a victory scream from a few lanes over.

I looked over and saw Emmett victory dancing in the lane. A manager seemed to be trying to get him off the greased lane but had no luck. Edward was smiling. I assumed that either Emmett had won the previous game or he had convinced Edward to play.

I watched Edward select a deep gold ball proving that my second idea was correct. Then I turned my attention back to our game. I sighed deeply and rolled the ball with all my strength. It knocked over the three remaining pins. I turned back to Jake and went to sit down.

Edward's POV

Emmett had convinced me to play. More like blackmailed me. He refused to think about anything but Rosalie in ways I hoped never to see. I had to play or my mind would suffer greatly. I glanced over at Bella who had just gotten another spare.

_Way to go Bella._ I heard Alice thinking. She was looking at Bella as well. I smiled and went to the computer. **(A/n The final two choices are ****InLovewiththeKlutz OR Mindfreak. VOTE!) **Alice was slotted to go first so she picked out a ball and started her turn. I was last again so I watched Bella intently.

A while later Bella and the mutt were in their tenth frame. It was practically a tie. The dog was ahead by a small margin but Bella was doing wonderfully. It took all the patience that I had not to just run over there and steal her away.

It was Bella's turn. _Come on._ I thought repeatedly as she walked to the red line, her blood red bowling ball in hand.

Bella's POV

It was the final frame. I needed a strike to win...i think. I cautiously approached the red line and prepared to roll my ball. Then I heard a shriek of joy from the Cullen's lane. I turned to look at them but took an extra step in the process.

That extra step put me over the red line causing me to slip. I didn't fall but my ball, once again, flew out of my hands. This time, instead of flying backwards, it flew forwards. I heard it collide with the pins. All of them had knocked over!

I couldn't contain my joy. I yelled with pleasure. Without thinking, I ran across the lanes and into Edward's open arms. Jake was staring at me, confused. Then I remembered, it was the tenth frame and I had to go again. I was still in Edward's arms so I asked,

"Come with me?" I put on my puppy dog face. Edward smiled but shook his head. My lower lip began to quiver.

"Fine." Edward sighed and pulled me tighter. I kissed him on the cheek and we walked back over to the lane Jake and I were playing on.

**How many chapters do you think I should have? REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**The winner for Edward's name is –drumroll-InLovewiththeKlutz **

**!!! Thanks to all who voted!**

**Over 9,000 hits! I love you people!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but you all know that.**

Edward's POV

"Fine." I grumbled. Bella kissed my cheek and began leading us back to the lane the mutt was waiting at. I couldn't believe I was doing this. At least it was almost over, and Bella had a good chance of winning.

We arrived at the lane. The dog was thinking very ill-mannered thoughts. I tried my hardest to ignore him. I released my hold on Bella so she could bowl.

She skipped happily to the ball-return machine and grabbed the red ball. "Do you know if these are for sale?" She asked me, pointing at the ball.

I laughed and said, "Beat the dog first, then we'll talk about buying that ball of yours." Bella grinned at me.

Jacob growled causing me to beam. Bella laughed and walked to the lane. She turned, winked at me, before rolling the ball down the lane. It knocked down 5 pins.

Bella turned around and practically skipped over to me. "You've got one more roll, love." I said.

"Oh, right," Bella said, leaving my side once more to go fetch her ball. Jake sneered at me. I growled back.

Bella took her position in front of the red line, hopefully for the final time today. By now my family's game had ended and they had come over to watch.

All of them had their noses turned up, trying to ignore the putrid stench of dog. I smiled over at them, but looked over at Bella quickly when I heard the ball start to roll.

Jake's POV

The ball was heading towards the gutter. I smiled triumphantly. Then it suddenly swerved towards the remaining pins. _NO!_ I thought in horror. I wasn't supposed to lose! This was not supposed to happen. Bella was supposed to lose!

The ball collided with the remaining pins. I had to get two strikes to win. I inhaled deeply before being met with the rotten stench of leeches. I cringed as Bella ran to kiss her parasite of a boyfriend. _That should be me! Except I'm no parasite!_

"No, it shouldn't be you. And, yes, you are a parasite." Edward said smugly after releasing Bella. How I hate that stupid mind reading leech! Bella looked from me to him in confusion.

I stalked over to the ball rack and grabbed my wolf ball. I took my place in front of the lane and prepared to send the ball down the alley.

I heard Bella whispering in the background. I ignored her and started to roll. "DON'T MISS!" Bella and some of her leech friends yelled.

The ball landed in the gutter and rolled down to the end of the lane. I turned around, blaring mad, to face Bella and her friends. Bella put on an innocent face. I tried my hardest to stay angry as I walked towards her.

Edward took a protective stance in front of Bella and snarled viciously. I growled in response and turned to get my ball again.

Bella's POV

Jacob went back to get his ball. With his back turned, I hi-fived Alice and Emmett who had helped me distract Jacob. "Next time everyone has to yell." I whispered.

"I don't know." Carlisle mumbled. I put on my puppy dog eyes and whimpered almost inaudibly. I knew Carlisle had heard it because he sighed in defeat.

Jake had his ball and started to roll it. "MISS!!!" Everyone yelled. Jake did miss and snarled horribly. He strode over to me and Edward tensed up. Carlisle and Emmett blocked me as well. Jake sighed and stated,

"You won Bell. What do you want?" I pondered for a while before saying

"This bowling ball." I said, pointing to my beautiful red ball. Jake smiled and took it out of my hands and up to the front desk.

"I think we found your talent." Edward said. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"I don't know." I said. "As much as I love playing with you guys, I wouldn't want to do it alone."

"Does that mean we have to keep searching for a talent?" Rosalie asked, clearly annoyed. I nodded enthusiastically. Against my better judgment, I found myself enjoying this Talent Search.

"A talent search, I'm in!" Jake said from behind my back. Then he tossed my ball at me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Over 10,000 hits but only 200 reviews –sniff- so sad!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, etc.**

Alice's POV

"A talent search, I'm in!" The dog yelled from behind us. Then he threw the bowling ball in Bella's direction. How stupid can you get?! I tried to catch it but, of course, Edward was faster.

He caught it with ease and then whipped around to give the mutt an icy glare. "You moron!" Edward exclaimed. I was sure he was watching his language because of Bella's presence. Edward's expression softened as he turned to Bella and gave her the ball. "And no," Edward said turning towards Jake, "You can't join us. Bella cocked her head inquisitively.

"Why would you want to join a game that involves the Cullens in the first place?" Bella asked. She still looked a bit shaken form the bowling ball incident but stood up anyway.

"Well Bells. Any attempt to find you a talent is bound to be amusing. And I need a good laugh." Jake said, not letting his gaze stray away from Bella. I could tell he was trying to ignore the rest of us, Edward especially.

"What do you mean by 'i need a good laugh." Bella said an insulted look visible on her face. The mutt simply laughed and said,

"I saw what happened when you first tried to bowl Bella. That was hysterical!" Bella blushed and Edward growled softly.

"But still, that doesn't explain why you would want to spend time with the Cullens." Bella stated.

"It's not the Cullens I want to spend time with." He answered. Edward stepped between Jake and Bella, blocking his path.

"I don't know if I want you to see me completely humiliate myself." Bella said from behind Edward's protective stance.

"I've seen you humiliated before. Besides if you don't let me come; Quil, Embry and I will follow you anyway." The dog answered. Bella tensed up and I frowned. I didn't like the idea of werewolves stalking us any more than she did. Especially since it messes up my already screwed up visions.

"Please." Jacob pleaded. Bella bit her lip and looked at Edward.

"He won't bother anybody or else he has to leave." Bella offered. Edward sighed. _No Edward, please don't. _I begged silently. I didn't want any other complications to my visions or my fun game.

"Fine, but he will remain out of the way." Edward said coldly.

_NOOOO!!! _I thought.

Bella's POV

What have I gotten myself into? I just allowed Jacob Black into the game. I bet the entire Cullen family was cursing me in their heads. Poor Edward had to listen to it. Jacob was beaming at me. I smiled halfheartedly.

Jacob frowned. "You don't want me playing, do you?" Before I could even answer Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all stated,

"No." I laughed weakly.

"Jake, it's not that I don't want you playing. I do...i think. It's just I'm not exactly sure what I've gotten myself into. I'm just digging a deeper hole for myself. I don't know if I can get out with my dignity intact." I replied.

Jake smiled. I turned to Alice and asked whose turn next. Much to my confusion, she stormed out of the alley. Alice returned with the top hat and I took a deep breath before reaching out to grab it.

"Wait! One sec" Alice said. She went up to the front desk and returned with another slip of paper. "Write your name down, dog." Alice demanded.

"Why can't you." Jake challenged.

"Because I don't want to, that's why." Alice replied. Jasper rushed to her side. I cleared my throat, attempting to silence this stupid argument. Then I took the paper, wrote Jacob Black on it and stuck it in the hat.

"Happy?" I asked Jake and Alice. They mumbled something. They both were a bit guilty for arguing. I reached back into the top hat and swirled my hand around until I found a paper.

I pulled it out and read it aloud. "Esme." I said cheerfully. I was truly glad that I had picked her. I knew she wouldn't pick anything dangerous. This might actually be fun. Then Esme got a funny look on her face.

**REVIEW!!! If you have ever reviewed for this story review again please! Just press that pretty bluish colored GO button pretty please! **

**Please check out my other story and review if I should continue with it! Thank you very much. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!!!!!!!**

**Thanks**

Esme's POV

What to do. What to do. I rummaged through my ideas trying to find one that was fun and easy. My face twisted in thought as I tried to come up with one decent idea. Then, it hit me. But would Bella like it? I told my idea to Edward. _Ballroom dancing?_

Edward's eyes lit up with pleasure. He does love classical music. I loved seeing him this excited over a girl. Edward smiled at me and nodded his approval. _Do you want to tell her? _I asked mentally. He turned to Bella.

"Esme's idea is ballroom dancing." Edward said trying to hold back the excitement from his voice. Bella looked from him to me. I smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I guess it's not bad." Bella said. Jacob growled from beside her. He knew that he wasn't invited.

"It's going to be at our house. This, if you go, breaks the treaty." Edward reminded him. Jacob growled once more. Bella glared at them, causing me to smile again.

"Let's go Edward." Bella said grabbing his arm tightly. He knew she wanted to leave. We exited the bowling alley and Edward, Bella Carlisle and I headed towards Edward's Volvo.

"Meet you after, at the dividing border line place!" Bella shouted back at Jacob. With that said, Bella got in the car and we drove off.

**(A/n I couldn't see Esme call Jake a dog or mutt. So she didn't!)**

Bella's POV

We were almost at the Cullen house. I was feeling nervous, sorta excited and guilty. Nervous because I knew I would mess up. Excited because I would be ballroom dancing with Edward. And guilty for abandoning Jake.

We pulled into the Cullen's house. Rosalie's car was already parked in the driveway. Edward got out and held the door for me. I linked my in his and, together, we walked into the house. Alice had already moved a stereo into the entry room.

She gave Esme the controls. Edward led me to the center of the room. "Don't I get any time to prepare?" I teased. Esme pressed play and Beethoven's Fur Elise began to play. **(Link for this song on my profile)** Edward placed his cool hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Alice and Jasper swirled past us. We hadn't even started moving yet! Rosalie and Emmett twirled around us. I was getting jealous. Then Edward and I started to dance. Esme was shouting numbers.

"1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4" On the count of one we took one large step and three smaller steps. While the others were spiraling past us I was concentrating on my feet.

Edward put his hand under my chin and lifted my head. Then we started moving faster. I held my breath. I knew I was going to fall. "Breath." Edward commanded in his silky smooth voice.

I took a deep breath and began to relax. Maybe my talent was ballroom dancing. I haven't fallen yet. I leaned my head into Edward's chest.

Just as I thought everything was going well, the music started to speed up. I looked at Edward in confusion. He rolled his eyes and nodded in Alice's direction.

The music was getting steadily faster. Alice grabbed a microphone. I started to worry. Fur Elise faded out completely only to be replaced by Speed over Beethoven from DDR. **(Link on my pro!)** I groaned. This song tended to get stuck in my head and never leave.

Then Alice began to sing. Emmett and Rosalie were still dancing but a lot less formal. Edward and I had stopped completely.

_Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven_

_Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven_

_Into the night_

_You'll make me cry_

_I need your love_

_To save my life_

_I need you while my piano gently weeps_

_Listen to Beethoven_

_A melody_

_Will set you free_

_You need my love_

_Deep in your mind_

_I need you while my piano gently weeps_

_Music gonna save your life_

_Into the night (Into the night)_

_You'll make me cry (You'll make me cry)_

_I need your love (I need your love)_

_To save my life (To save my life)_

_I need you while my piano gently weeps_

_Listen to Beethoven_

_A melody (A melody)_

_Will set you free (Will set you free)_

_You need my love (You need my love)_

_Deep in your mind (Deep in your mind)_

_I need you while my piano gently weeps_

_Music gonna save your life_

_Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven_

_Beethoven-thoven-thoven-thoven..._

Alice belted out the lyrics. I covered my ears. As the song ended I stormed over to Alice. "You just had to do that! Didn't you?" I questioned.

"I was just having fun." Alice answered in a baby voice. I sighed and said,

"Just don't do it again okay?" Alice nodded and crossed where her heart would be. I still didn't trust her. She didn't have a heart.

**Speed Over Beethoven gets stuck in my head every time I play DDR! Just thought I'd throw it in! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

Edward's POV

_I need you while my piano gently weeps. Listen to Beethoven! _Although Alice had stopped her singing, her mind just wouldn't drop the song.

"Please Alice; your thoughts are almost as annoying as your singing." I said after listening to Speed over Beethoven nearly twenty times. I despise that song.

_Sorry Eddie. _Alice thought. I gave her a look that meant to say, don't call me Eddie. She caught on and apologized once more.

"Now what?" Bella asked. She thought she was done. One slow song and that's it?

"Silly Bella." I said with a chuckle. "We aren't done." Bella sighed and looked at Alice.

"No funny business." Bella said, shaking an accusing finger at Alice who was trying to hold back laughter. I took Bella's hand in mine. I placed my other hand on the small of her back. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

Esme started another classical piece. Normally I would have recognized it but was too busy studying Bella's reaction. She looked confused. We started to move to the music. As the tempo increased so did our steps.

Esme tried to teach some footwork in between songs. Bella didn't pick up on it right away but got the gist of it. Then, on one of the faster songs, Esme instructed me to twirl Bella.

I followed her instructions. Apparently Bella was unprepared for this spin because as I released her hand, she gasped and ran into the stereo.

A high-pitched beeping noise filled the room. Everyone covered their ears to shield out the horrendous noise. Carlisle, with his hands over his ears, came over and tapped it lightly. The noise became quieter.

Carlisle tapped it until the squeaking ceased. A sigh of relief form everyone echoed through the room. Bella turned a bright cherry red with embarrassment.

"Sorry." She whispered softly. I wrapped her in my arms. "I don't spin." Bella mumbled into my chest. I laughed and pulled her back to get a good look at her face.

"Perhaps ballroom dancing isn't your talent." I suggested. Bella nodded enthusiastically. I smiled.

"Spinning and me do not mix." She said again.

"And ballroom dancing involves a lot of spinning." I said more to myself than anyone else. In truth I hoped Bella would like ballroom dancing. I enjoyed it myself, at least with her I would. Oh well. If she doesn't like it than she doesn't like it.

Bella's POV

I was semi-glad my talent wasn't ballroom dancing. I mean, being close to Edward is a plus, but who wants to go around saying 'My talent is ballroom dancing." Do people even dance to classical music anymore? I think not!

"You should probably draw again Bella." Alice said, bringing me the top hat. I reached in and felt around. I knew we were narrowing it down but there were still quite a bit of papers left. I found one and pulled it out.

"Oh no." I said. It read 'Alice'. This can't go well.

"What does it say?! What does it say?!" Alice squealed with excitement. She was bouncing up and down.

"It says Alice." I said with mock enthusiasm. Alice frowned at me.

"Don't you want me?" She asked and for the millionth time, put on a puppy dog face.

This time, instead of falling for it, I shoved the top hat back at her. It spilled its contents to the floor. I bent to pick it up when I noticed something odd about all of them.

They read: Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice and ALICE!

"ALICE!" I yelled. Alice smiled sheepishly.

"IreallywantedtogobutyouweretakingsolongtopickmynamesoIfiguredthatifIbenttherulesabityouhadtopickme. I'm sorry Bella!" She said all on one breath. Alice truly looked sorry.

I walked over and gave her a hug. "So what is it you think I should do?" I asked.

"Thank you Bella! For forgiving me!" Alice exclaimed and squeezed me tightly.

When she released me she smiled a huge grin. Edward placed a reassuring hand on my back. Not a good sign.

**REVIEW! I will wait to publish Ch 19 for a very long time if I only get 5 reviews so review! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Twilight**

**Wow over 13,000 hits! Plus 21 reviews on the last chapter alone. You people ROCK!**

**Special Mention to:**** Emi of Dramatic Spazzdom**

Bella's POV

I still couldn't believe what Alice had done to get her way. She cheated and I forgave her! It was that stupid puppy dog face. Then again, it is Alice we're talking about. Edward took me closer. I inhaled sharply, mentally preparing myself for what Alice had in store.

"SHOPPING!" She screamed.

"No Alice! Shopping is not a talent. It's a hobby." I said. Alice's face dropped in disappointment.

"My talent is shopping." She said in a sad voice that oddly resembled a two-year-old. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alice." I groaned. She continued her innocent gaze. Her lower lip quivered with sadness. "Fine shopping is a talent for you. But not for me. Okay?" I stated reluctantly.

"Fine. I agree with that. So I guess I'll have to pick something else." Alice answered. She put her hand to her chin in thought. From beside me Edward was shaking his head in response to Alice's thoughts. Sometimes he shook his head more violently than others.

"Does that mean we're not going shopping?" Rosalie asked from the stairs. I looked at her and saw that she had already gotten changed and had her purse in hand.

"We're going to do something better." Alice eyes lit up as she said this.

Edward frowned for reasons I didn't know. I only knew whatever it is wasn't going to be fun

Alice's POV

This is going to be so incredibly awesome. I began doing a happy kind of dance. Bella looked at me funny. I hadn't told her yet, oh well, happy dancing is more important.

Edward looked at me impatiently. _You don't know_. I thought. He glared at me. I laughed and continued my happy dance.

Bella, Edward and everyone else were staring at me oddly. Except Jasper of course. I jumped over to him and whispered my idea in his ear.

He grinned at me and said, "You are a genius, Alice."

"Thanks Jazz." I said giving him a hug and quick kiss.

"Okay, you are going to tell me right NOW!" Bella yelled.

"No I'm not. And you are going to follow me." I quickly blocked my thoughts with Speed Over Beethoven to Edward's displeasure.

He gave Bella a nudge towards the door. She obeyed reluctantly and got into Edward's car. I asked Rose if we could take her car. On the way I told her my idea.

Bella's POV

We were heading towards the mall. I couldn't believe it! Alice had betrayed me. She said no shopping! When we pulled into the parking lot I stormed over to Alice as fast as my human legs would take me.

"You said we weren't going shopping." I hissed under my breath.

"We're not. You are.We are going to see if you share my sense of style. You said it was a talent for me, so if you go do the exact same thing I do it could be your talent." Alice answered smiling evilly.

"That doesn't count. You tricked me." I said.

"You technically said that we couldn't shop. We're not. So I didn't trick you. You tricked yourself." Alice said still grinning.

I groaned. Typical Alice. To turn my own words against me and make me seem like my own enemy.

"Now all you got to do is go and pick out some clothes you like. I'll go with you and pay for them--" Alice started before I interrupted.

"You are not paying for all my choices." I said firmly.

"Do you really want to buy it?" Alice asked. I knew it was a rhetorical question and that I really didn't want to buy them.

"Fine. But I want Edward with me instead." I demanded.

"But Bella-" Alice whined.

"No buts. I know Edward won't be tempted to pick outfits or stores out for me. Besides I know that he wants to buy me stuff badly so he might as well come along." I said.

"Fine." Alice sighed in defeat. "But Rose and I are the judges of your sense of style. If we like it, shopping is your talent and if we don't like it it's not. Deal?" Alice asked extending her pale hand.

"Deal." I said and shook her hand. Then I turned to the cursed building that was Forks Mall.

**Review! I know you have it in you. 1 word reviews are allowed (but not preferred)! REVIEW! plz **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

Edward's POV

Alice is such a con-artist. First with the names in the hat and now the shopping/not shopping thing.

And now Bella got me involved. This is going to be a fun day. As much as I do truly want to buy her gifts, I'd rather not be involved in this activity.

I was also hoping that Bella's talent wasn't shopping. To be honest, I want to be the one to discover it. It may be selfish but it would make my day. I especially didn't want that dog she calls friend to pick the right one.

Bella turned to the building. I took her hand and we walked across the parking lot to the front entrance. I sighed as everyone's thoughts became loud and gossipy at our entrance. As usual, most were rather distasteful.

Bella began searching the map located near the door. She closed her eyes and moved her finger around the map.

"Let's gooooo here!" She said placing her finger on a random store. I laughed. It seemed she didn't really care if her talent was shopping either.

We headed off in the direction of the store Bella had chosen. As we arrived I saw that it was a Gap. "I'll pick out a lot from one store to get it over with." Bella decided.

"Alice might get suspicious and make you do it again." I reminded her. She shivered and I smiled.

"I guess you are right. Come on then." Bella said walking into the store.

I kept my mouth shut because I was not allowed to give any advice. Bella picked out a jet black shirt that said BITE ME on the front in dripping red letter.

"Do you have to?" I asked softly, in case any member of my family was listening.

"I don't want to have a shopping talent. That gives Alice an excuse to take me to the mall. Besides, I kind of like it." Bella answered holding up to her.

"Fine." I said grabbing the shirt and taking it up to the front desk. "We'd like to get this shirt please." I told the lady behind the register.

"Would you...like anything...else?" The lady stuttered, shocked by my looks just like any human.

"No just the shirt." Just as she was ringing it up Bella tapped me on the shoulder.

"I want this too." She said holding up another shirt. I didn't have time to get a good look at it; the cashier lady had already taken it. She wrung it up. The total came to $51.99. I paid and we left the store.

"What was the second thing?" I asked Bella as soon as we were out of the store. She reached in the bag and pulled off a pretty blue shirt. It had butterfly sleeves and it draped gracefully off the shoulders.

"Wow." I said in awe that Bella had picked this out without Rose or Alice.

"You like?" She asked holding the shirt in front of her. I nodded and entwined my arm in hers.

"To the next store!" Bella said pointing in a random direction.

Bella's POV

I decided to get one thing good from each store and one thing not-so-good. It made me, Edward and Alice happy. But my talent still won't be shopping.

"Where next?" Edward asked as we walked in the direction I had pointed.

"I don't know. How about that one." I said pointing to one that had strobe lights in the window.

"They sell clothes there?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yup. All different kinds!" I said. We neared the store. Just as I had said, the store was filled with multicolored clothing.

"Ladies first." Edward said politely. He smiled his perfect crooked smile.

Shopping with Edward was proving to be more fun than I could have hoped.

**Review...I'm going to bed! ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZ! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I shall not say I own Twilight for that is a lie. I also do not own Hot Topic or Icing.**

Bella's POV

We walked out of Hot Topic with a complete outfit. The top was black with red and black striped sleeves. On the front they had a tiny skeleton kitty. The skirt was black with white stitching and had the cat called Kit cat on it.

The total came to about $65.00. I still felt guilty about spending the Cullen's money, but every time Edward made a purchase he grinned at me. At least someone was enjoying himself.

I really wanted to be done now but Edward insisted that we continue. The next place I picked was a shoe store.

The shop didn't have a name which was kind of odd. Then again, we are in Forks, brands and labels aren't exactly easy to come buy. I was surprised they had a Hot Topic!

Together, Edward and I browsed the store. He insisted that I get a pair of heels to please Alice. The other pair could be whatever I wanted to get.

I found my pair first. They wereBlack and red foldover chucks with red and black checkered laces. They matched my Kit cat outfit and my Bite Me shirt.

Edward left my side while I tried them on to search for heels. HE came back with a pair of pink stiletto heels. The height on those shoes was deadly. If I didn't have the heel it would be a decent shoe but instead it was a stiletto deathtrap!

"It will match the outfit Alice sees you buying." Edward explained. I shook my head defiantly.

"I won't buy the outfit then. What does it look like so I can be aware if I see it?" I asked.

"I won't tell you. You need to make Alice a little proud." Edward said, dazzling me with his eyes.

"Fine." I muttered, "But I won't wear them."

"No one said you have to." Edward said nodding. We took the two pairs of shoes to the front desk to pay for them. Edward swiped his credit card through. I now own the deathtraps that are my shoes.

**(Most pics of Bella's purchases will be on my pro soon. [It's not working at the moment)**

Edward's POV

The look on Bella's face as she took the bag was priceless. She held it out in front of her with disgust. I smiled at her and we walked towards a small food court. It was nearing dinner time.

As she ordered I thought about the past couple days. When the talent search began no one seemed to think it was possible. Seeing how the last couple ideas went, however, I think Bella stands a good chance of having a talent. She beat the dog at bowling and didn't totally injure herself dancing.

"What?" Bella asked self-consciously. I just realized I had been staring at her.

"Nothing." I said playfully. Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed her slice of pizza from the guy behind the cash register.

"Thank you." Bella said politely and started to reach into her pocket with her free hand.

"I don't think so." I said and I placed the money on the table. Bella frowned slightly. The guy at the counter smiled.

_She's cute. I'd pay for her any day. _I quickly led Bella away from the wishfully thinking boy. We sat at the table. I watched Bella eat the pizza.

"This is kinda fun." Bella said. I smiled. I was having fun as well.

"Yes." I agreed. "Where next?" Bella put her head in her hands in thought.

"I don't know. Let's just window shop until I see something I like."

As soon as she had finished we got up and walked a little farther. We ended up going in a shop filled with jeans. Old Navy I think it was called.

Bella walked in one way and I walked the other. We browsed the store until I heard Bella shriek. I was at her side immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Bella said nothing but pointed to a pair of jeans. Then she started to smile.

"Bite Me." I read the belt buckle. "You are so kidding me."

"I love them." Bella picked the dark denim jeans off the shelf. We walked a little further and saw a jean skirt that Bella liked. She picked that up too.

We got to a shirt section and Bella picked out a silk pink shirt that matched her stilettos. It was kimono style. Alice would love it.

Bella also picked up a blue chiffon ribbon that matched her shirt that we got at the beginning. After a few more pairs of plain jeans, Bella handed them to me and said, "Let's pay for them."

After leaving the store $100 later Bella said, "I'm done shopping." I was almost done.

"Just one more stop." I said pointing to a jewelry store. Bella groaned. She wasn't the type who wore jewelry but Alice would be disappointed if she didn't come back with something sparkly.

I practically dragged her into the store. Bella quickly picked out a fake diamond necklace and a sapphire bracelet. After paying, we left the store called Icing and Bella announced, "To the judges."

"To the judges." I repeated, a smile on my face.

**REVIEW! Please. Now! Press the go button! Yeah... **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does,.**

**Go to my homepage to see Bella's shopping purchases.**

Bella's POV

We were done shopping. Finally. Sure shopping with Edward was fun but I didn't want to spend a whole lot more time or money at the mall.

We exited the mall the same way we came in. Alice was waiting for us. Rosalie was standing behind her a ways. Edward, who was carrying my bags was about to hand them to Alice when I said,

"How about we wait until we get back to your house. I'm getting tired." To add dramatic effect I yawned. It was about 9 o'clock at night. Time flies when you're shopping.

"That sounds good to me." Edward said placing his arm on my shoulder. He led me to the car, carrying the bags in his other hand. I climbed in the front seat of his Volvo and buckled myself in.

I closed my eyes and listened to the purr of the motor. Today seemed to last forever. It started in the hospital and from there we went to the Cullen's house. Then we went bowling followed by dancing at the Cullen's house. Then we went to the mall and now we were on our way back to the Cullen's house. Their house was starting to feel like my home.

"We're home." Edward said silkily, gently shaking my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open. We were at his house. I stretched my arms above my head before climbing out of the car.

Alice's POV

I waited patiently in the house for Bella, Edward and their purchases. I couldn't wait to see what they had gotten! Jasper was smiling at me, probably feeling my excitement.

The door handle turned and the door flew open. Bella and Edward were standing in the doorway. I immediately took their bags and brought them to the couch where Rose was sitting.

She looked just as excited as I felt as we opened the first bag. It had two pairs of shoes in it. One pair was very normal looking. The other pair was high stiletto heels!

"Bella, I'm so proud!" I exclaimed. I brought the shoes with me as I ran to give her a hug. "Try them on!" I said after the embrace.

Bella looked at Edward with an expression that was both angry and worried. She took the shoes and held them up. "Do I have to ?" She asked softly. I nodded vigorously.

Bella walked over to a chair and sat in it. She began untying her shoes exceptionally slow. I went back over to the couch where Rose was opening the second bag.

Bella's POV

Alice wants me to try on the deathtraps! Is she insane?! I'm going to kill myself. Actually I'll kill Edward first. He said I didn't have to try them on. Liar.

I had gotten my shoes and socks of. I put the deadly shoe on my foot and buckled it on. I look at Edward who was smiling at me. I scowled at him as I pulled on the other shoe.

Now that they were both buckled I had to stand up. Edward was immediately at my side, his arm extended. I took it gratefully and put my feet on the ground.

I stood warily and looked at Alice, "I tried them on. Can I take them off now?" I asked pleadingly. Alice came over.

She looked at my feet and said, "You may take them off when we are done with the judging." Alice said. I groaned. Edward laughed.

I took a few wobbly steps with Edward's arm for support. He led me around the room a few times while we waited for Alice and Rosalie to finish.

"Done!" Alice shrieked a while later. It was 10:30 pm. I yawned as Edward led me to the couch.

"We have determined that your talent is not shopping." Rosalie declared. Despite my exhaustion, I let out a shriek of joy.

"Why not?" Edward asked. I truly didn't care but he did. I think he really enjoyed shopping with me.

"Well, most of it was good, but a lot of it we couldn't see her wearing. Like the shoes for example." Rosalie explained.

"Oh." Edward said.

"That's okay. Edward, I don't care." I said, trying to make him feel less disappointed.

"Promise me we'll go again sometime." Edward said, turning the full force of his ocher eyes on me.

"Fine. But right now I'm going to go to bed." I said in defeat. Edward grinned at me and led me upstairs. I heard the Cullen's whispering about who I will pick next.

I ended up in Edward's room. I went over to his couch, curled up on it and fell into a deep sleep.

**Review! Again go to my homepage to see the pictures! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Author

**This is an author's note...all the chapters are off so I thought I'd stick this in here and, hopefully, the chapters will be right. Sorry for the mishap, the only reason they're off is because I deleted the authors note (from before). So...yeah, still review for the other chapter's, even if they aren't in order!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Edward's POV

I sat down on the floor next to the couch. I watched as Bella's chest rose and fell. Her face was so peaceful; as she dreamed what I hoped was a pleasant dream. I brought her a blanket so she could be more comfortable.

Night turned to day as I watched my Bella. I couldn't bring myself to wake her. She looked too peaceful and angelic.

I heard the door open quietly. "She's still asleep?" Esme asked quietly from the doorway.

"Yeah. I think we wore her out yesterday." I said softly. Esme came over and sat down next to me. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the couch. Bella's head was next to mine, her breath in my ear.

I sighed quietly. I was at peace. I heard Esme leave the room allowing us some privacy. I sat, as still as a statue, so as not to wake Bella.

"Edward." Bella muttered happily in her sleep. I smiled. Hearing her say my name, even in a dream, warmed my insides.

I heard the door open once more. I opened my eyes and saw Alice in the doorway. She had a troubled look on her face.

_What do you think is wrong with my visions?_ She asked in thought.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. Her inability to see the future correctly was worrying us all.

_Do you think it's permanent? _Alice asked. I shook my head. She came over and sat by me just as Esme had done previously.

I put my arm on her shoulder, a reassuring brotherly gesture. She smiled at me. "It's going to be all right." I said confidently. Then the phone began to ring downstairs. I heard Jasper pick it up. He said a few words and came rushing upstairs. It was for me.

Bella's POV

I awoke to the sound of Edward talking to someone on the phone. Edward's voice was calm and smooth. Whoever he was taking to, however, couldn't keep their voice down.

After thinking about it for a moment I knew who it was on the other end of the call. Jacob. He probably thought we ditched him. We kind of did.

"Yes Bella is right here." Edward said smugly as he turned to me. "Oh, she's awake." He said more to himself than to Jake. He put the phone down and rushed to my side.

"Good morning." Edward said cheerfully. I smiled at him.

"What time is it?" I asked. It felt late. Not to mention it was sunny outside.

"About noon. So good afternoon would be in order I guess." Edward answered.

"Noon." I repeated. "It's sunny. I guess we wait until nightfall to continue the search then." I said.

Edward nodded. Then he looked over where he had left the phone. It was vibrating with the loudness of Jake's voice on the other end.

Edward rolled his eyes and went to grab the phone. "You want to talk to her? I don't know she doesn't look like she wants to talk to you." Edward said playfully. I rolled my eyes at him and extended my arm for the phone. "Here she is." He said coldly.

Edward handed me the phone. "It's the dog." He said with disgust.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hi Bell. It's me, Jacob." Jake said happily. I am still amazed how angered he can be at Edward yet still be kind towards me.

"What'd I miss?" Jake asked so I filled him in on the past couple ideas. I purposefully left out the parts where I twirled into the stereo and the fact that Edward was with me while I shopped.

"Wow." Jacob said for lack of better words, I suppose.

"Yeah. I'll be drawing again soon. Right now I'm ready for lunch." I said.

"Sure. I'll meet you at your place for lunch." Jake said.

"Umm...I'm eating at the Cullen's." I said.

"Oh." Jacob said. Then the line went dead. I handed the phone back to Edward.

"I'm hungry." I said, getting up from Edward's couch. I left the room and headed downstairs.

"Bella's awake!" I heard Alice announce before I was halfway down the stairs.

"Why hello Bella!" Esme said brightly.

"Good to see you up." Carlisle said. I reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at the family that was waiting for me.

"Do you have anything I could eat?" I asked.

"Sure. Esme made eggs. We can warm them up." Alice said cheerfully. Alice danced into the kitchen to make my 'breakfast'.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said, slapping me lightly on the back.

"Eggs are done!" Alice shouted from the kitchen. Typical, vampire speed.

**Review Please! **


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't possess the story Twilight or any of its characters. I do own this plot, however.**

Bella's POV

I sat at the head of the table. Edward was next to me. Everyone else was going about their own business. As soon as I finished the wonderful eggs Esme had made, Alice was standing in front of me, the top hat in her hands.

"Pick one for tonight." Alice said as she offered me the hat. I reached my hand in and felt around for a while. I grabbed a slip.

"Carlisle." I read.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked from the other room.

"Your turn tonight. For the talent thing." I said. Carlisle appeared beside me.

"Excellent, I have a great idea." He said, smiling a bit. I looked at him critically. He already had something planned and I wasn't sure if that was good of bad.

"Don't worry, love, it's nothing dangerous." Edward said reassuringly. Sometimes I think he was lying about not being able to read my mind.

"What are we going to do until tonight?" I asked.

"I know!" Alice exclaimed. "Let's go tell Charlie that you'll be staying over another night."

"Okay?" I said confused.

Alice flitted out the door towards the Volvo. " Come on Edward, give Bella and me a ride." Alice pleaded.

Edward stood in the doorway. "Alice get in here. It's sunny remember?" Alice who was starting to sparkle.

"Oops." Alice said and sped, vampire speed, back into the house. "I'll go change into my sun clothes!" Alice said before speeding gracefully away. I was prepared to wait but, of course, Alice was changed in a heartbeat.

She was wearing a hot pink sunhat and long coat. She had tight black jeans and pink and black striped gloves. Alice was also wearing black boots with pink laces. **(see my homepage[A/n)**

"Wow Alice. That took a long time." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I would have been ready sooner if I hadn't left my shoes in Jasper's room." Alice said seriously.

"Alice, don't you know what sarcasm is?" I asked. Alice simply smiled.

"Edward, aren't you going to change so you can give us a ride?" Alice asked. Edward shook his head.

"Why not?" I said. I started to do the puppy dog face Alice had taught me.

"Yeah, why not?" Alice asked, joining in my pleading.

"Fine." Edward grumbled. he flew up the stairs. As soon as he was gone I gave Alice a hi-five.

"Thanks for the help." I said.

"Don't mention it." Alice replied.

Edward's POV

We were in the car on our way to Charlie. I had changed into a turtleneck and jeans. I had a shady brimmed hat on to cover my face. Bella was in the front seat staring out the window. When we arrived at the house, both Bella and Alice got out.

"Aren't you coming Edward?" Bella asked. Her voice was quiet. I shook my head but smiled.

"I don't think it would look good if I asked for you to sleepover." I explained.

"Right. That makes sense." Bella said her head nodding in understanding. Alice grabbed Bella's hands and dragged her towards the door.

Bella waved back at me and turned to ring the doorbell.

Alice's POV

"Hey Bella, Alice." Charlie said happily. "Would you like to come in for a bite to eat?" He asked me.

"Actually Charlie, I have something I would like to ask you." I said politely.

"Ask away." Charlie said.

"Could Bella stay over another night, please?" I asked. I made my eyes twinkle with persuasion.

"Sure Alice. Just keep an eye on her for me." Charlie said. He patted my shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" He asked again.

"No thank you Charlie. Bella and I really should get going. We're going shopping today." I added.

"That's a good idea. Have fun." Charlie said. He gave Bella a quick hug.

"Thanks again." I said giving him a hug as well.

"Sure, don't mention it. Goodbye. Tell Carlisle I said hi." Charlie called as Alice and Bella left the doorway.

"We're in the clear...again." I said with a smile on my face.

**REVIEW por favor! PLEASE! **


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. It belongs to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer.**

Edward's POV

On the way back to our house, Bella was unusually quiet. "What is it, love?" I asked. Bella looked away from the window and straight at me.

"What if I don't have a talent? What if everyone is right and I am a hopeless case?" Bella said sadly.

"You're going to have a talent. I know it." I said comfortingly.

Bella blinked away some moisture that had gathered in her eyes. In truth, I wasn't prepared for this break down. Alice was quietly sitting in the back seat. She was just as shocked as I was. This is so not Bella.

We pulled into the driveway of our house. Bella was looking back out the window. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." I answered. Bella looked back at me. Her eyes were glazed with tears. Now I was extremely confused. Just then I happened to look into the minds of my brothers.

_Good one Jazz! _Emmett was thinking. He was also laughing in his mind.

_He never knew what hit him! Or should I say Bella. _Jasper was thinking. Then it clicked. Jasper had done this to Bella. He made her all emotional to annoy and shock me. He was going to get it.

I parked the car. "Stay with Bella, Alice." I commanded. Alice nodded confused and I stormed out of the car. Jasper was going to pay.

Jasper's POV

Me and Emmett were laughing when Edward stormed into the room. "Hey Ed." Emmett said between laughs. Then Edward pounced at me. I wasn't ready for this. It was a harmless prank we did to pass the time. Edward had pinned me on the floor.

"What'd you do that for, Jasper?" He snarled.

"Fun. Because in case you haven't noticed, it's sunny outside therefore we were bored." I retorted as I slipped out of his grip. Edward glared at me before attempting to pounce again. I had already gotten behind the couch, crouched and leapt to meet Edward halfway.

We collided, mid-air, creating a deafening crash. We fell onto the sofa and then the floor. By this time, we had made enough noise to bring in Carlisle and Esme. "Boys!" Esme exclaimed after seeing us trying to give each other headlocks.

Carlisle came over to break us up. Edward growled one last time before releasing me and standing. Then the door opened and Alice and Bella were standing in the doorway.

Alice saw me sprawled on my back immediately rushed to my side and asked, "What happened?"

Edward went to stand next to Bella. He kissed her hard on the lips as if he were apologizing for my actions. She looked dazed and slightly confused as the kiss ended.

"What happened?" Alice repeated.

"I had fun." I said annunciating the last word to explain once more why I had done what I had.

Rose had come down the stairs. "What'd I miss?" She asked. Not wanting to answer I stormed out of the room and into the kitchen with Alice following close behind.

Bella's POV

I watched as Jasper and Alice stalked into the kitchen. I don't remember anything that had happened since we asked Charlie if I could stay over. And then, just now, Edward had kissed me with such passion that I knew something was up.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling very repetitive being the third or fourth person to ask this.

"Do you remember having a mental breakdown in the car?" Edward asked me. I shook my head no.

"Well you did and Jasper did it to you." He explained.

"Why? Was it bad? What did I say? Did I cry?" I asked frantically trying to figure out exactly what went on.

"You were worried that you didn't have a talent. Yes you did cry, but very little. It wasn't too horrible I guess." Edward said quickly.

"Oh." I said sheepishly.

"On a happier note, it's getting cloudy outside, so it's time for my idea." Carlisle announced a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

**Review! NOW! Thank you.**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

"We are going mini golfing." Carlisle announced.

"What?" I asked. From the tone of his voice before, this activity surprised me. I was expecting something dangerous or at least dangerous to me.

"You heard me. It is one of my favorite pastimes. There's a local course on the outskirts of Seattle." Carlisle said.

I looked at Edward who was smiling at me. "Mini golfing?" I mouthed to him although I knew the other Cullen's probably saw. He nodded and held up his finger to signify for me to wait.

Edward went upstairs followed by the rest of the Cullen's excluding Esme who waited with me.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Getting ready. The girl's are picking out an outfit for you too." Esme answered. I nodded but was a bit confused. Who had to get 'ready' for mini golf? In no time at all Alice and Rosalie had come down the stairs, each holding two boxes in their hands. I sighed as they handed me the boxes.

"You can keep these." Rosalie announced. "They're hand-me-downs so you can't complain either." She added. Alice led me to the bathroom and pushed me inside so I could change.

I opened the first box that had come from Rosalie. It contained a bright orange shirt with black and white circles on it. It looked a bit dressy for mini golf. The other box Rosalie had given me held a pair of white golf shoes. The shoes had orange stripes on them.

I sighed and opened the first of Alice's boxes. Inside was a short skort. It was white and frilly. Typical Alice. The second box held a black sun hat. Why I need a sun hat in cloudy Forks I do not know.

I quickly changed into my 'new clothes' and exited the bathroom. I was greeted by Alice, Rosalie and Edward. They were dressed just as nicely as I was. Rosalie was wearing a black button down shirt with white buttons. She had on white capris and black and white sandals. It looked gorgeous, of course, partially because of the clash between her black shirt and pale skin.

Edward was wearing a black and white striped shirt that also contrasted with his albino skin tone. He was wearing white pants and black and white sports shoes. His hat was one of those Englishman's hat that button in the front. It was black and his beautiful bronze colored hair was visible beneath it.

Unlike her siblings, Alice's outfit was very colorful, much like the one her and Rosalie gave me. She was wearing a bright yellow blouse and a black skirt with white ruffles. She was also wearing yellow heels. They were almost identical to the pink stilettos I had purchased yesterday.

"You guys take this game very seriously." I commented. Alice laughed brightly.

"It was Carlisle who introduced it to use. He's 'the master'" Alice said making imaginary quotation marks.

"How exactly to you and Rosalie plan to play in those heels?" I asked.

"Simple." Rosalie answered smugly as she waltzed away. That was unfair. I could hardly walk in heels let alone glide and waltz like she did. I began following after her so we could leave for the golf course. Edward and Alice walked gracefully beside me. I had the feeling this was going to be one of those nights where I wished I wasn't clumsy.** (A/n The pics for all the Cullen's clothes are on my home page. See Ch '23': Authors Note for the site. PM me with any questions.)**

I got to the door. The first thing I noticed was that Emmett and Jasper weren't there. "Where are Emmett and Jasper?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"They are out hunting. They will be back tomorrow for sure. Don't be surprised if they decide to join us later on." Carlisle said. I looked at him and wasn't surprised when I saw him just as dressed up as the rest of his family. He was wearing a black shirt. He had a black and white diamond vest on and a white visor that read "playball". Carlisle was wearing black pants and white patent leather shoes. What I was surprised to see was that Esme hadn't changed yet.

"Aren't you coming with us?" I asked her

"No. I'm not the golfing type. Even if it is just mini golf. Besides I think I'll wait here in case Jasper or Emmett comes back and doesn't remember where you are." Esme explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Let's go." Carlisle said as he headed towards the door.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked Edward on our way out the door.

"You'll see." Edward responded mysteriously, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

**So yeah REVIEW! Sorry about how late this is posted. I'm hoping to get the next chapter posted today as well. The more reviews I get the faster I type so REVIEW please! **


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward. Or any other Twilight related characters.**

Edward's POV

The look on Bella's face was priceless as we got into the car. It was a mixture of worry and confusion. I smiled causing her to relax slightly. I got in the drivers seat. Bella, Alice and I were taking my Volvo and Carlisle and Rosalie were taking Carlisle's Mercedes. We drove for a short while talking about miniature golf.

"I've only played once before, when I was really little." Bella was saying. Both Alice and I nodded with interest. "I don't remember why but we were thrown off the course." She continued shyly. Alice laughed causing Bella to blush cherry red.

"Let's just hope you don't repeat whatever you did to get you kicked out. But I can say that you definitely won't get thrown off." I said holding back a laugh.

"Why is that?" Bella asked eagerly. I smiled but refused to say anymore until we arrived. I wanted it to be a surprise. Alice caught my drift and didn't say a word when Bella turned to her. "You people are hopeless." Bella sighed in distress when she got no response.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said tauntingly. She glared at me for a moment before her expression softened. I was smiling crookedly and I got the feeling that it distracted her anger. Bella sat back in her seat and waited patiently until we got closer.

"Almost there." Alice said excitedly, leaning forward from the back seat so that her head was between me and Bella. Bella sat up and looked around, anxious with either excitement or nerves.

"Where exactly are we?" Bella asked. She surveyed the dense trees that surrounded the thicket we had parked in. I got out of the car and quickly opened the passenger door for Bella. Her face was still confused as she walked the perimeter of the clearing.

"We run form here, love." I explained. Bella groaned. Running wasn't exactly her favorite thing. I assisted her onto my back and told her the same thing I always do. "Close your eyes." I waited a moment, giving her time to prepare herself, before taking off into the trees.

I ran rapidly through the woods, loving the feel of the wind whipping against me. I increased in speed as I neared our destination. Bella's grip tightened and a laughed. The noise echoed off the trees. Then I heard Bella laugh too. I was truly glad she was enjoying this as much as I was. I knew I was going to have to stop soon. As much as I wanted to keep running with Bella I came to a halt as I reached the designated clearing. I set Bella down.

"You can open your eyes." I said. Bella opened her eyes eagerly. She looked at me first then at the sight around her.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.

Bella's POV

As I saw my surroundings the first words that came out of my mouth were, "Oh my gosh." Alice, who I hadn't noticed before started to laugh. Edward smiled as did Rosalie Carlisle who was standing several feet in front of me.

The place we were was a huge miniature golf course. But it wasn't one of those cheesy themed ones they have in the cities. The one before me was handmade and had challenging holes everywhere. Everything looked so ornate and beautiful that I could hardly convince myself it was real. Then I looked hardly at the holes. They each had a little plaque that read what had inspired the holes.

"You did not build this." I said turning back to the Cullen family in disbelief. However I already knew what the answer was going to be. Everyone nodded. Hand built by the Cullen's. I bet I'm the first human to see it. I walked over to the first hole and read the plaque. It read:

_Hole 1: The meadow----This hole is inspired by my favorite place to be. Somewhere I can relax. Somewhere tranquil. And now somewhere I can be alone with my love Bella, Edward Cullen_

I turned back to Edward and ran to give him a hug. I helped inspire Hole 1! "Thanks for including me!" I said happily. Edward kissed me on the lips and said,

"It gets better." As I wondered what that meant I looked at the hole I helped inspire. It had lush green grass and a perfect hole. I had slight hills and the banking was carved with flowers and trees. Best of all, right behind the hole was my name carved in Edward's beautiful handwriting..._Bella. _

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. The carving and the plaque would be there forever. I am Edward's only love. I smiled and said, "I'm ready to play."

**REVIEW!! I finished this before tomorrow! HURRAY! **


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

Bella's POV

"What now?" I asked now that I was ready to play. Rosalie appeared beside me and Edward, holding putters and golf balls in her hands. I took one look at the materials in her hand and knew which ones were Rosalie's. One of the putters had a pink handle and one of the golf balls was pink. The rest were yellow, black, orange, and white. The rest of the Cullen's gathered around and grabbed their respected balls. Alice grabbed yellow, Carlisle grabbed the white ball, and Edward grabbed the black one.

The only balls left were the pink one that I knew to be Rosalie's and the orange one. I grabbed the orange that just happened to match my outfit. I immediately knew that Alice had arranged this match up. The clubs that had been set on the floor were picked up by Alice. She immediately handed me the one with orange grip.

"Must everything match? It's not like anyone can see us." I said getting a bit sick of the whole matching idea. I usually didn't match. Alice shrugged and handed the rest of the Cullens putters that matched the golf balls. Then Edward began walking to hole one. I followed as did Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle.

Edward set up his jet black ball. He took a moment to aim and shot. The ball went up and down the gentle hills and was heading straight towards the hole.

Then I heard giggling from behind me. Alice and Rosalie were muttering something. Then just as the ball was about to go into the hole, Alice and Rosalie jumped. They landed with a large thud and the ground nearly collapsed around them. The ball had gone off course and was resting near the end of my engraved name. Alice and Rosalie broke out in a fit of laughter. It was going to be one of those days.

Edward's POV

Of course the one time Bella comes mini golfing with me, I miss my first shot. And on the whole I dedicated to her too. Alice and Rose just couldn't contain themselves. Then again, Emmett and Jasper would be ten times worse. I sighed and asked, "Who is next?" Alice danced over to the start of hole one. She lined up her shot. As she hit the ball with her yellow-gripped putter I yelled, "FORE!" Alice turned to glare at me as the ball curved off course. I smiled. Bella looked from me to Alice, a smile playing on the edge of her lips as well.

Rose stepped up to the plaque. She put her pink ball down and aimed just like the rest of us. Before Rose shot, Alice was talking with Bella quietly. She was also talking to me in thought so I could hear.

_When Rose hits stay quiet we all know how she gets when she loses. _Alice was telling Bella. She also thought this so I would remember. Rose hit her ball and got a hole in one.

"Hooray!" Rose exclaimed and clapped her hands together. "Go Carlisle. Although I might beat you today." Rose added playfully. Carlisle rolled his eyes and took his place at the tee box. He lined up his putt, accounting for the slopes. Rose filled Bella in on our plan to attempt to distract Carlisle.

Carlisle swung back and we all screamed, "DOG!" It was the worst we could come up with but Carlisle still managed to get a hole in one. Bella laughed.

"That didn't work." She said between giggles. I took her into my arms.

"Your turn." I whispered into her ear. She nodded dazedly and set up her ball like the rest of us. "No funny business." I warned the rest of my family. I said this quietly so that Bella wouldn't take offense.

Bella took a back swing. She was about to hit the ball when a rustling in the bushes startled her.

Bella's POV

I heard the bushes rustle. I tried to ignore it and made the back swing motion again. Then someone from the bushes yelled, "Boo!" I shrieked and released my club. It went sailing into the bushes. "Ow!" Whoever it was screamed. Then I realized if it was Jasper or Emmett it wouldn't hurt. So that leaves...Jacob. Just as I thought Jacob came stumbling out of the bushes a large bump on his forehead.

"Bella. You need a better grip." He said with a smile. I smiled back. I turned to the Cullen's. They, of course, were glaring at Jacob. Jacob's happy smile faded into a frown. "Don't blame me. Your brothers led me here." Jake said.

Confused by what he meant I glanced at the bushes once more. Sure enough, as if they were called, Emmett and Jasper came out of the bushes. "We can explain." Jasper said bashfully.

**Review! It's up today so review! **


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Thanks to all who review. I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any related objects.**

Edward's POV

"We can explain." Jasper said shyly. He looked over at Emmett. Both were blocking their thoughts from me.

"Spit it out." I commanded icily. I was not happy that the dog had found us.

"We went hunting near town so we wouldn't miss the mini golf game. On the way we ran near the border. One of the other dogs alerted this one and he demanded that we show him where the course was. We refused of course..." Emmett's voice trailed off.

"When we had finished we went towards the course. Moments later we realized that the dog had followed us. He was driving so he wouldn't break the treaty and now he's here." Jasper finished. I glared at the mutt making sure he knew he wasn't welcome. Bella moved over to my side.

"Now what?" She asked quietly. I looked down at her and smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"It's up to you." I answered regretfully. I already knew the answer and hated it.

"I guess he can stay. Although I don't think I want him to play." Bella said. I looked at the dog. He looked okay with this. He nodded at Bella and smiled.

"I'll watch. This is bound to be funny." I growled almost silently at his comment. Bella walked up to the mutt. She held out her hand expectantly. He was confused for a moment before understanding. Jacob dashed into the bushes and retrieved Bella's club. She walked back to the hole, club in hand, and lined up her shot once more.

Bella's POV

Emmett and Jasper came up beside me. "We're playing now, you know." Emmett said. I nodded and swung my putter a few times to signal for them to back up. I heard Edward whisper something before I took my shot. To my surprise, I actually hit the ball. It went sailing at an angle. The bright orange ball made it over both rolling hills and sort of near the hole.

"Nice shot." Edward said from behind me. I grinned at him.

"Emmett, would you like to go next?" I offered. He nodded enthusiastically. "Do you have a club?" I asked. Emmett nodded again and disappeared. Minutes later he was back two putters and golf balls in his hands. One set was silver the other was gold.

"I got gold Jasper." Emmett said proudly. Jasper rolled his eyes and took the silver ball and putter from Emmett's hand. Emmett lined up the ball, looked back at Rosalie and took his shot. I went near the hole, that is, before Alice interfered. Alice leapt into Jasper's open arms causing the ground to shake. A crash echoed through the course followed by laughter. Jasper was twirling Alice around bridal style. Emmett had missed.

I couldn't help but smile. "You're next Jasper." Emmett said unhappily. Rosalie came over in an attempt to comfort him. Instead he sulked like a two year old. Rosalie fondled over him for a while before turning her attention back to the game. Jasper was taking his shot. Rosalie crossed over near the hole. Then, in a blur, I noticed that Jasper's ball was gone.

"What did you do Rose?" Jasper asked. Rosalie smiled innocently and walked back over to Emmett who was beaming. They kissed and I looked at Jasper. "Where is my ball?" He asked. Rosalie walked over to him.

"Behind your ear, dummy." She said playfully. Rosalie pulled the ball out from behind Jasper's ear. Emmett laughed and said,

"I didn't know you were a magician." Now it was Rose's turn to laugh. She kissed Emmett again.

"Move on." Someone said. I looked over at Jake who was sitting cross-legged with an annoyed and somewhat disgusted look on his face. The Cullen's, excluding Carlisle, growled in unison. Jake put his arms up in surrender and turned to me. A smile passed over his face. Then Edward tapped me on the back.

"We have to continue playing, Bella." Edward said. I walked with him to the end of hole one. Since he was the closest he went first. Edward made it in with ease with no distraction. Apparently the second shot wasn't as important because no one tried to distract anyone else.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett all got twos. Then it was my turn. Since I was farthest I went last. I took my first shot and it neared the hole. However it took a third shot to sink it. The scores were Rosalie and Carlisle with one, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett at two and me bringing up the end with three. And with that we moved on to the second hole.

**REVIEW! I'm not going to do a chapter a hole. Only a few 'important ones'! Hope you enjoy. Review if you do!**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. I do own this plot though...**

**PM me if you want the description of all 18 holes. I will be happy to get it to you as soon as I finish it.**

Bella's POV

We were on hole 9. That's halfway done. Apparently the Cullen's took turns designing a hole. Since there were 18 holes, each family member got to create three holes for themselves. The ninth hole belonged to Rosalie. Unlike several of the other holes, I didn't have to read the plaque to know what inspired this one. Carved into the sideboards were many different pictures of Rosalie. The artificial turf was pink. To prove me correct I took a glance at the pink plaque. The first word was _Rosalie._

I held back a smile as Edward dropped his ball on the pink turf. His face was disgusted. I could tell he didn't like this hole too much. Rosalie smiled and said mockingly, "Hit the ball Edward. The hole isn't going to bite."

Edward rolled his eyes and hit the ball. As the black ball sailed over the pink grass Emmett started to laugh. Jasper and Alice joined in as did Rosalie. I was confused. Then I looked back to Edwards's ball. It had landed in the pink sandpit and sprayed sparkly pink sand all over Edward. I hadn't even realized there was a sandpit. I couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Edward turned around to glare at us. Normally I would have stopped but it was hard to take even a vampire seriously when he was cover with pink sparkles. Even Carlisle was smiling. This mini golf was turning out to be more fun than I could have ever imagined.

Edward's POV

I turned to face my family and Bella. They were laughing hysterically. Even in thought they were laughing. I glared at them, hoping they would cease their laughter. Instead it seemed to have the opposite effect. The laughter increased and Carlisle smiled. Good thing we were far enough away from where we left the dog for him to see.

Alice waltzed up to the pink nightmare, still giggling, and lined up her shot. I walked over to Bella. She tried to suppress her laughter but failed miserably. Between giggles she smiled apologetically. I looked towards Alice. Then Emmett's thoughts interrupted me. _Edward, help me get Alice wet._

"How?" I mouthed soundlessly to him. Emmett pointed to the hole ahead of us. Of course! It was Emmett's hole dedicated to his favorite activities, one of which was waterskiing. Alice had just swung her putter. In a flash, Emmett and I were standing behind her holding a toy boat filled with water, which we had also gotten from Emmett's hole. We dumped it on her and she was completely drenched. I gave Emmett a hi-five.

Alice turned to us in shock. She looked like a soaked kitten. "How could you?" She asked sadly. In her mind she was fuming mad but was putting on mock sadness so we'd feel guilty.

"First of all, I know you were involved with the whole pink sand incident and secondly, I can hear your thoughts so I won't feel guilty." I told Alice. Jasper was standing at her side trying to dry her off. Her yellow ball was about a centimeter away from the hole.

"Go finish that off dear." Jasper said calmly. Alice obeyed and sulked over to her ball. She knocked it in and walked back, her shoes squeaking all the way. Then Bella began to snicker. Emmett and I joined in. The sound Alice's shoes were making was just too funny.

Rose walked up to her favorite hole. She was tied with Carlisle for the lead. No one had even tried to mess with her this entire game. We didn't want to deal with her wrath if she didn't win. She dropped her ball. This time I heard Jaspers thoughts. _The dog's annoyed. He might come over here. _Almost as if her was cued, the dog's thoughts filled my head.

_No one has messed with the blond female leech yet. I might just have to fix that. _I looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to Emmett. "The dog's coming to mess up Rose's game." I whispered in his ear. I know the rest of my family heard it but there was no need to alert Bella.

Then a rustling noise came from the bushes. Everyone, including Bella, turned towards the trees. Rose and Emmett moved closer, ready to pounce on the dog. A second rustle sounded. That was enough for Emmett and Rose. They leapt into the trees. Carlisle hurried over to see if any fight had broken out. A sudden laughter from behind me caused everyone to turn around. There was the dog, Rose's pink ball in his hand.

"Looking for something?" He asked, smiling evilly.

**Review! Sorry about not publishing a chapter yesterday, I was busy. Anyway, review, and PM me for 18 Hole description of Cullen's Course!**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to this story! I wish I did.**

**Sorry about how late this is! I hope to get a number of chapters out ASAP! **

Bella's POV

I turned towards the bushes, unsure of what to expect. When the bushes rustled a second time several things happened at once. Rosalie and Emmett dove in the underbrush, Edward tensed up beside me and a taunting laughter rang out from behind us.

Everyone whipped around to face Jacob Black, who was standing holding Rosalie's shiny pink ball in his hand. He had an evil smirk plastered on his face. I stared at him, shocked by his choice to mess with Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens. Jake looked from me to the bushes and then his gaze landed on Edward.

Jake's expression soured. The bushes where Emmett and Rosalie were began to shake violently. The two vampires came storming out of the woods heading straight for Jacob. Carlisle quickly maneuvered his way into Emmett and Rosalie's path and all three of them collided with a crash. Jake laughed dryly. Both Emmett and Rosalie got to their feet in a flash. Edward adjusted himself so he was between me and Jake.

Carlisle was on his feet as well. He, once again, got in the way of Emmett and Rosalie before he turned to Jacob. "We'd like the ball back." He said calmly and extended his hand. Jake made no move to hand over the ball instead he turned away from Carlisle. From my protected spot from behind Edward, I saw Emmett struggling to stand still. Jasper was behind him probably attempting to calm him.

"Why should I?" Jake asked. Then he chucked the ball using all his werewolf strength. As I watched it hurl out of sight I heard a snarling noise. Rosalie had broken free of Alice's vice-like grip and was racing towards Jacob. Carlisle tried to stop her but failed. I watched in horror as Rosalie lunged at Jacob.

Edward's POV

_Just wait for the opportune moment..._Rosalie was thinking. _Now!_ Just as she thought this, Rose broke free of Alice and ran towards the dog that had just sent her ball sailing away. Rose's stride was unbroken as she dodged Carlisle. Rose leapt at the dog her mouth angled at his throat. The snarl that erupted from both her and the dog was horrendous. Rose had missed her mark and the dog had morphed into his wolf form.

I pushed Bella farther back as gently as I could. I saw that she had closed her eyes and I couldn't blame her. Rose and the dog were in close combat. They were so evenly matched that neither had left a mark on the other. Still they both were growling and fighting with all their might. As much as I wanted Rose to win or at least hurt the dog, thinking about how much it would hurt Bella made me intervene.

I left Bella and strode to Jasper's side. Alice immediately glided over to Bella to protect her. Emmett was on the verge of joining in the battle when I arrived. Jasper looked at me, relief visible on his face and in his thoughts. _Thank goodness you're here. Help me hold Emmett back. Please. We need to stop the fight too. _He thought. I nodded in agreement and helped restrain Emmett.

"Carlisle." I said as calmly as I could. Carlisle came to my side and asked in thought, What_ can I do to help? _"Hold Emmett." I responded quietly. Carlisle took my place as I stepped away from my struggling brother. I took a breath of air, preparing myself to enter the fight.

Bella's POV

When I reopened my eyes I saw, to my complete horror that Edward was quickly approaching the battling pair. My breath caught in my throat as he prepared to join the battle. "Breath Bella." Alice commanded me. I disobeyed her and held my breath. Edward crouched down, ready to pounce. Purple dots filled my vision but I refused to blink. If I did I would be afraid that I'd miss something.

I began to feel light-headed. "Bella, breath!" Alice said urgently from behind me. I willed myself to follow her but instead I let the purple dots consume me. The last thing I remembered was Edwards's silky sweet voice yelling my name before everything faded into darkness.

Alice's POV

Just great! In all the commotion Bella fainted! Edward was already on his way over. He effortlessly lifted her into his arms. "Bella, speak to me, please." He pleaded. "What happened?" Edward asked turning towards me.

"I don't really know. She stopped breathing when you went to enter the fight. Then she just collapsed. I'm sorry." I explained. I looked over to Rose and the dog expecting to see either them still battling or one of them having beaten the other. Instead I saw Emmett holding Rose and Carlisle and Jasper surrounding them. The dog was hurrying his way over to us."

"Edward, we have company." I said between clenched teeth. Edward growled.

**Okay so REVIEW! I will try really hard to get more out but until then REVIEW!!!**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight –wait-... nope...I still don't it.**

**Two chapters, I'm amazing! And you people deserve it...**

Edward's POV

"Edward, we have company." Alice said sourly. I growled in response. That stupid mutt just had to come over here and try to act like the hero, didn't he. I held my precious Bella firmly in my arms. I was determined to keep her there under all circumstances.

"Is she okay?" The dog asked from a few feet away. His face was concerned and focused but his thoughts wandered elsewhere. _Get you're grubby hands off of her you stupid bloodsucking leech. In fact if it weren't for your dang self-control she'd be mine and there'd be nothing you could do about it. _The mutt thought.

"She's only fainted." Alice explained, keeping her nose high in the air as to muffle the putrid scent of the dog.

"Why'd she faint?" He asked gruffly. I could tell he was just as uncomfortable being close to us as we were to him. _Why should I tell you?_ Alice thought, but instead of voicing her thoughts she simply replied,

"She forgot how to breathe." The without reason Jacob began to smile. Then he started to laugh hysterically. This caused anger to flare up inside of me. How could he laugh at such a time as this? Bella, sweet Bella, was unconscious and here the mutt was laughing his head off.

"Shut up." I hissed under my breath. The dog glared at me with hatred in his eyes. Now it was my turn to smile. I ignored his hate-filled stare and looked passed him. Rosalie was fine and in Emmett's arms. Carlisle was giving her a lecture on behavior and Jasper was controlling the emotions of everyone. Seeing that they were all quite alright I turned my attention back to the dog.

"She forgot how to breathe?" Jacob asked Alice. Alice nodded and a smile formed on the mutt's lips.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded loudly. Bella stirred in my arms and I brought her closer to my face.

Jacob, who had ignored my motion towards Bella, answered, "Only Bella would forget how to breathe." As funny as the prospect was I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Laughing at Bella's expense is unthinkable.

"Edward." A sweet voice sighed my name. I felt Bella stirring in my arms.

"Bella." I responded with relief.

Bella's POV

The next thing I knew Edward's icy cold lips were on mine. I heard someone growling in the distance. I ignored the sound and wound my fingers in Edward's bronze colored hair. All too soon Edward broke the kiss. Although it went on longer than he usually allowed it still left me yearning for more.

"How are you feeling, love?" Edward asked softly. His topaz eyes were sparkling with relief.

"Peachy keen." I said playfully. Edward brought my lips to his for a second and then he turned to face someone near us.

"Feel free to leave." He said sharply. From the tone of his voice I knew he was talking to Jacob.

I heard heavy footsteps and knew that, for once, Jake had actually taken Edward's advice. My vision, that had been somewhat foggy and unfocused, cleared and the first thing I saw was Edward's perfect face. The golf clearing came into focus next followed by the faces of the Cullen family.

Each of the perfect face was filled with relief all except for Rosalie's that is. Her breathtaking face had an expression of complete disinterest. Emmett and Alice were both beaming at me. Jasper and Carlisle both had caring and concerned expressions on their faces.

"We have a mini-golf game to finish." I stated and everyone laughed. Edward was still holding me bridal style and I cleared my throat as a signal for him to put me down.

"Oh, right." Edward said as he set me down. Before he released me completely I said,

"Don't let go of my hand." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I wouldn't dare think about it." He said silkily and released all of me but one hand. I took a few wobbly steps and Edward moved his cool arm around my waist for support.

"On to the next hole!" I announced and pointed in a random direction.

"Actually it's this way." Edward said, using his other hand to point mine the correct way.

"I knew that." I said, leaning in to kiss his cheek before we started to walk.

**Two chapters in 1 day. Well I owe you people so anywho, REVIEW!**

**By the way, i will be posting the complete list of all 18 holes on this story because so many of you wanted it! Just please be pacient.**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight –duh-!**

Bella's POV

"What hole are we on anyway?" I asked. By this time Alice and Jasper had joined Edward and I in our walk.

"Hole 10. That's Emmett's I think." Alice answered. As she said this Emmett and Rosalie caught up with us easily.

"I'm not playing." Rosalie announced. Everyone turned to stare at her in surprise. Rosalie wasn't the kind to quit, especially while she was ahead.

"Why not?" Emmett asked with a pout. Rosalie half-smiled before stating,

"I don't have a ball. Not to mention, even if I did, it'd be covered with the dog's putrid, filthy germs." A shiver passed through the group. I found it kind of ironic that they were shivering considering they were all ready cold beyond belief.

"I guess that makes some sense." Emmett said. "But you could have won." The whiny tone returned to his voice. Rosalie's enchanting laughter echoed through the clearing.

"Trust me, it's fine." Rosalie reassured him. "Now you can win." She added with a flirtatious wink. Emmett smirked and took Rosalie into his arms. Both Edward and I looked away before their lips met.

When we arrived at hole 10 I could saw why this hole was Emmett's. It had a small puddle made to represent a lake and had a toy boat in that puddle. There was also a baseball diamond at the end with the pitcher's mound as the hole. "Wow, would this by any chance be dedicated to sports?" I asked sarcastically.

"How ever did you guess?" Edward responded with mock surprise. I giggled. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile causing my heart to race. "I'm first" He announced as he went up to the start of the hole.

Edward's POV

I had to admit this was one of my favorite holes. It always proved to a challenged and I never quite new which way to go in order to avoid the obstacles. No one bothered to mess anyone up on this hole. It was hard enough as it is. I dropped my jet black ball in the center of the imaginary tee box. I decided to attempt to go around the left side of the lake/puddle. That may be the hardest turn to make but it's the closest to the hole. As soon as my siblings saw my plan they immediately silenced.

"Go Edward!" Bella cheered before silencing as well. I smiled in her direction and she blushed crimson. I looked back towards my target and took the shot. The ball skimmed the edge of the lake. Several times it looked as though it was going to swerve into the shallow pool of water but managed to get within a foot of the hole safely.

"Way to go!" Bella exclaimed from the sidelines. She was clapping two fingers from each hand together as was Alice and Rosalie. I stared at them quizzically.

"It's a golfer's clap." Alice explained. Bella nodded enthusiastically and Rose nodded once. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Only Alice would teach Bella a golfer's clap for mini-golf. "I'm next!" Alice said in a sing-song voice. And then she waltzed up to the tee box.

"Shouldn't I finish mine off?" I suggested. Alice shook her head and aimed her ball purposely away from where mine rested beside the hole.

"I'm going the other way." Alice explained. Then she signaled for me to back up. I obeyed, not wanting to be near Alice with any form of weapon. Bella, probably having the same idea, took several steps backwards.

"It's okay you guys. I'm not going to hurt anybody. I would know. I saw no one getting injured." Alice said after she took her shot, which had landed about a foot away form the hold on the opposite side of mine.

Bella sighed in response to Alice's assurance. "Finish yours off Edward." Carlisle said. I nodded and got over to my ball to tap it in the hole.

Alice's POV

We had finished the 15th hole when the sky began to darken rapidly. I quickly scanned the future to see if it was going to storm and ruin our mini-golf game. I saw nothing getting in our way. I also saw me tying for first with Carlisle. I shrieked in delight. Everyone turned to face my way. "Is it going to rain?" Bella asked.

"Nope, and there's something good in **my **future." I said happily. Bella smiled at me. The rest of my family rolled their eyes. Just as we were about to head over to the 16th hole when something cold hit my face. Another wet droplet got into my eye. The droplets turned into a constant drizzle. Then the thunder began. This was not happening to me! My visions were wrong again!

Bella had already started to run back to the edge of the woods. The dog was no where to be seen. The rest of the family hurried out of the clearing sensing that the game was over. I sulked behind them. Edward picked Bella up bridal style for the 2nd time that day and took off towards the cars. I followed them and when I got there the engine was already started.

I got into the car. "You were wrong Alice." Edward whispered to me too quiet for Bella to here.

"I know." I responded even quieter. The entire way home I stared out the window at the depressing scene around me. What was wrong with me?

**Review! I did it again! Another chapter! Hooray!**


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight's plot or characters. I do own a copy of the books though...**

Bella's POV

When we arrived back at the Cullen's everyone excluding Edward and I went up stairs to have a "family meeting". That left Edward and I sitting on the couch. I was still dripping wet from the downpour. Edward, who apparently ran himself dry, was sitting on the couch. I was to afraid to join him for fear that I would stain the spotless covering of the couch. Edward smiled at me and patted the seat beside him. "Are you sure I won't completely ruin it? I'm still wet you know..." I reminded him.

Edward smiled again and said, "Then I guess you'll have to sit on my lap. I don't mind getting a little wet." I smiled back at him and said sarcastically,

"Well, if I have to..." Then I eagerly walked over and sat carefully in Edward's cool lap. His sweet aroma engulfed me and I suddenly felt tired enough to sleep. It was after dark but still, wanting to go to bed this early was unusual. I tried my hardest to stay awake and leaned my head on Edward's icy shoulder to shock my mind into not sleeping. Edward laughed, probably sensing that I was tired. I yawned unintentionally.

"You can sleep." Edward said softly.

"You can't." I said, attempting to sit up. Edward's strong arms held me down gently and he leaned my head against his shoulder once more.

"Really, I don't mind if you sleep at all. You, being a human, need sleep." Edward stated. Then he began humming my lullaby. I couldn't think of any response so I closed my eyes. I felt Edward lay his head on top of mine. I sighed in delight. This was the way to fall asleep.

Edward's POV

Bella's soft snoring signified to me that she had, indeed, fallen asleep. I listened to her steady breath before diving into the minds of my family upstairs. They were currently discussing Alice's vision impairment. Alice's thoughts were filled with sorrow. The others' thoughts were sad as well but they were nothing compared to Alice's. In her mind Alice was trying to think of ways that she could cut off her vision completely. They weren't pretty. _It'd be better to be blind than to suffer this humiliation. _She thought. _Not having my visions makes me regular. That is unacceptable. Why did this happen to me?_

Carlisle was diagnosing Alice's problem in his mind. _How do we fix this problem? It can't be permanent, can it? What could have caused it? _The list of questions grew and grew.

Esme's thoughts were sympathetic. _Oh, my poor sweet Alice. What she must be going through right now is just horrible. I must try to make her feel better any way I can._

Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts were a bit off focus but still carried the same message. They both were worried but not as concerned that it was permanent. Both thought it was just a flaw or a temporary glitch. Rose was comparing it to mechanics. _If one cog gets oily the whole circuit will stop. We just need to shine it up and it will be as good as new. _Emmett was comparing it to sports. _If one football player isn't performing his best it affects the whole team. So you pull him out and win the Super Bowl!_

Jasper's thoughts were filled with the emotions of everyone and hard to make out. He was definitely worried but everything else was a blur of feelings.

After another half hour of conversing they still didn't have a clear solution. Or even a clear problem. No one knew what had caused Alice's visions to go awry, or how to get them back on track. It was getting late and Bella should be sleeping in a regular bed upstairs. As much as I enjoyed having her perched on my lap she'd get awfully cold and it couldn't be the most comfortable position.

Almost as if they were cued, the rest of my family came swiftly down the stairs. Carlisle shook his head sadly to signal that they had made no progress, although, I already knew that. Alice was pouting at the bottom of the stairs with Jasper at her side, trying desperately to cheer her up.

"We should get her upstairs." Carlisle said almost silently. I nodded in agreement and stood up as gracefully as I could. From her position on the stairs, Alice half smiled at me before standing and walking over by the piano. I swiftly flew up the stairs and into my room. I laid my sweet Bella on the soft couch and went to find a blanket. I came up empty. That was unusual. We usually always had a blanket for Bella. I called quietly for someone to come. Esme was the first to respond.

"Could you run and get Bella a warm blanket?" I asked. Esme beamed brightly back.

"I will be back before you know it." She said kindly before blurring out of sight. In less than 5 minutes Esme was back holding a warm looking, gold colored blanket in her hands. Of course it matched my room.

"Thank you very much." I told Esme as I took the blanket out of her hands. Esme smiled in return and left the room. I draped the blanket over the sleeping angel on my couch. "Goodnight love." I whispered in her ear. Then I took my dutiful seat at her side, waiting until she wakes.

**REVIEW!!! I don't care what you say!!! Just no one word reviews...those annoy me...anywho, REVIEW!!!**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight plot and characters and last time I checked my name was not Stephanie Meyer...**

**Thanks to Kaitlyn Cullen XO for inspiring me to write this today instead of tomorrow (or the next day)! **

Edward's POV

All through the night Bella didn't move a muscle. She lay still on my couch, breathing softly. Occasionally she would whisper my name, sending a tingle of delight through my body. When the sun began to rise and shine through the window I quickly got up and pulled down the shade, not wanting to disturb Bella's slumber.

"Edward..." Bella said softly. I looked over to see if she had woken. She hadn't so I swiftly walked to her side and sat down once more. I closed my eyes. I was so peaceful here with Bella. Then I heard her stir on the couch. I opened my eyes to see if she had woken. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Instead of merely shifting her wait, Bella was about to fall off the couch. I adjusted myself so I would catch her. Sure enough, Bella toppled off the bed and into my waiting arms. Her eyes shot open. "Good morning Bella." I said quietly. Bella smiled back.

"What happened? Where am I?" Bella asked glancing around the room. Apparently her deep slumber and sudden wake up had caused her to momentarily forget yesterday's events.

"You're in my room, love. And you just fell of the couch." I answered, holding back a smile.

"I was sleeping on a couch?" Bella asked incredulously. I nodded. Then, Bella erupted in a fit of laughter. I joined her. I was confused on what was so funny, but since her laughter was contagious I couldn't help but accompany her.

When the laughter ceased I asked, "What was so funny Bella?" Bella grinned before answering,

"Once, when I was visiting Charlie here in Forks a long time ago he put me to bed on a couch. When I fell asleep everything was alright but when I woke, I was on the floor with a large bump on my head and no memory of my life whatsoever!" Bella laughed again. "It wasn't until later that week that I even remembered my name!"

I smiled at her. "But back then you didn't have a vampire for a boyfriend." I added with a large grin.

"No. I don't think I did." Bella said, beaming back. "Whose turn is it anyway?" She asked

"Let's get you downstairs and find out." I said as I stood up and set my sweet Bella down.

Alice's POV

Everyone had gathered at the dining room table, waiting for Edward and, more importantly, Bella to wake up. I was about to go and force them awake myself when I heard heavy footsteps making there way down the stairs.

"Bella's awake." Emmett said with a grin. Despite the horror of the other day, with my visions and all, we all were in a generally good mood. The entire family wanted to continue this game/Talent Search now more than ever. It was the best way to keep my mind off of my visions.

"Hey everyone." Bella said from the doorway. She was rubbing sleep out of her eyes, so she must have just woken up. Even so, she had changed into one of Rosalie's old outfits, quicker than I thought possible for a human.

"Hey Bell." I said as I bounced over to her with the top hat in hand. "Only two people left." I shook the hat to emphasize my point. The two remaining papers shuffled slightly, making very little noise. Bella reached her hand into the hat. I, unnecessarily, held my breath. I was hoping she would pick Edward. I had a gut feeling he was going to find her talent and then we wouldn't have to deal with the dog whatsoever.

Bella looked at the piece of paper she had chosen. She glanced around at the family apologetically. That could only mean one thing.

"You picked the dog, didn't you?" I asked sourly. Bella nodded

Bella's POV

I regretted asking Jacob to play. It upset the whole Cullen family and that upset me. Everyone glumly walked out towards the garage, preparing to take the journey to the boundary line. For whatever reason Jacob knew to meet us there. The entire trip was silent. I was afraid they were all mad at me. And they probably have a right to be. A game including their worst enemy probably wasn't the best idea on my part. Too late to turn back now...

I saw the tall figure pacing back and forth before I wanted to. I immediately knew it was Jacob Black, waiting to see the outcome of my draw. In my mind I was cursing myself. I had a feeling that whatever Jake had in mind for me was going to be anti-Cullen and especially anti-Edward. Edwards shiny Volvo slowed to a stop a few feet in front of the imaginary line. I hopped out and approached the figure. "Your turn Jacob Black." I said with more venom than necessary.

**So yeah...REVIEW!! If you don't consider yourself cursed..(muwahahaha)..eh, never mind about that. Just review anyway!!**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! If you ever thought I did you are not true Twilight fans! (I'm just running out of creative ways to say this, so I thought I'd throw this in)**

Jacob's POV

"Your turn Jacob Black." Bella said. The acid in her voice made me worry. What had happened at the leech's house? Or was it me? Bella stalked pass me towards my car. She leaned on the hood, waiting for something. I turned around and looked at the Cullen's cars. I waved stiffly to signal for them leave. I turned back around to Bella and heard 2 out of 3 motors start and then fade into the distance. Of course, Bella's bloodsucker boyfriend had to stay. I ignored him to the best of my ability and began to study Bella.

"What did you have in mind?" Bella asked coldly. Even in her rage, Bella looked absolutely stunning leaning against my car. Her brown eyes were glittering in the sun and her brown hair gracefully whipped around her in the slight breeze. The sunlight radiated off her pale skin, making me want to stroke it, kiss it-- even from a distance I could hear the leech growling at my thoughts. I smiled in pleasure and answered Bella's question,

"Swimming." I stated simply. Bella looked at me quizzically, all anger fading from her face for a brief moment.

"Swimming? I know how to swim." She said a slightly hurt tone in her voice.

"I know." I said quickly, to clear up any misunderstanding. "I just want to go swimming and who knows; maybe you'll be an Olympic swimmer!" I said enthusiastically. Bella looked at me skeptically.

"I guess that's fine." She sighed in defeat. With that said both her and I got into my car. I started the engine and drove in the direction of La Push beach.

Bella's POV

In all honesty, swimming was the one thing I really didn't want to. I hated the water. It was like a large gathering of rain only instead of being soaked on accident, when you swam, you chose to soak yourself. That fact kept me a safe distance away from pools, lakes, and oceans. I also hated bathing suits. I felt overly exposed in any suit, one piece or bikini. If I was ever forced to go swimming I was always dressed in my one piece, covered up by a t-shirt and baggy capris.

Something was telling me Jake wouldn't allow that. We pulled up at the Black house and Jacob stopped the car. "Your suit is in the bag in the back." Jacob said. The whole car ride over, he was grinning like an idiot. Now his smile only grew as I leaned over the seat and grabbed the bag he had indicated. I quickly got out of the car but not before he could see my disgusted reaction. I really wanted him to know that I was not enjoying any of this.

I stormed into his house. "Why hello Bella! What a surprise!" Billy said happily from the kitchen. I ignored him and went straight into the bathroom to change. I opened the bag and saw, to my horror, a striped bathing suit. It was a bikini, much to my dismay. I groaned. Jacob had apparently heard me and asked from outside the door,

"Is everything alright?" I groaned again before answering,

"Yes. Now leave me to my misery." Jacob got the message that I wanted to be alone and I heard his heavy footsteps trudging away, probably back to his room. I took out the bottom and sighed. Then I quickly unchanged and put on the striped monstrosity. As I imagined the suit left little to be imagined. I grabbed the dressy t-shirt I had borrowed from Rosalie and put it on over the top. It definitely helped. Unfortunately I didn't have anything to cover my bottom half except the matching skirt that I was wearing. _It was better than nothing. _I thought as I slipped it on over the bikini bottoms. I stepped out of the bathroom cautiously, my shoes, socks and undergarments in my hand.

"Did you change?" Jake asked from his room.

"Yes." I replied. Jake's head popped out of his room and into the hallway to look at me.

"No you didn't." He said, obviously noticing the fact that I was wearing the same outfit I had been previously.

"Yes I did. Now where's my towel?" I asked.

"First, prove to me that you've changed." He said with a smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

"Why should I?" I responded harshly. Jacob rolled his eyes but made no move to help me find a towel. "I'm not showing you." I said.

"Then I guess you'll be wet for the rest of the day. Even when I return you to your bloodsucker." Jacob said tauntingly. He knew he had won. I hated being wet, especially in front of other, dry, people.

"Fine." I said, annoyance coloring my tone. I slid my skirt down to my knees to show the bottom of the bikini. "Happy?" I asked.

"How do I know you didn't just change your bottoms?" Jacob asked. The smile on his face grew.

"You know what? I think I'll just be wet for the rest of the day." I said and turned to leave.

"What about your poor leech. I doubt he'll want to spend his time with a wet human." Jacob stated.

"He wouldn't care, besides, **Edward** would dry me." I said stressing his name. Jacob' smug expression dropped slightly at the thought. Then an evil smirk crossed his face.

"Well I highly doubt the blonde vampire is going to like you getting her clothes all wet." He said. I thought for a moment. That was actually a good point. Rosalie would be furious if her clothes were ruined, even if they weren't' her favorite clothes.

"You're out to get me, aren't you?" I asked as I removed Rosalie's shirt and revealed the bikini top. I sent a death glare in Jacob's direction. His smile only grew.

"You know what? I think I'd like those clothing articles to make sure you don't cheat, and put them back on." Jacob said. I opened my mouth to argue when Billy wheeled up behind me.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"I was just collecting Bella's clothes so they wouldn't get ruined." Jacob said innocently. Billy looked at me, a similar smile to Jacob's on his face. I smiled back, equally innocent.

"I know. Jacob is so thoughtful." I said sweetly. On the inside I was screaming but there was no need to anger Billy. I tossed my shirt and skirt over at Jacob who caught them with ease. He was already in his swimming trunks. As Billy wheeled away looking satisfied I stalked over to Jacob. "I didn't know anyone could be this aggravating, but now, I do." I hissed.

"And I didn't know someone could be this stubborn." Jacob said, his tone was slightly guilty.

"Well, now you do." I said. Jacob disappeared into his room for a minute and came out with a striped towel.

"Here you go." He said and he laid the towel in my already semi-full hands.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. Then I went back into the bathroom to put down my shoes and underclothing before heading towards the front door, towel in hand.

"Wait up." Jake said from somewhere behind me. I ignored him and kept walking. He easily caught up with me. "You walk slow." He said. I groaned. This was going to be the longest, most torturous morning of my life.

**REVIEW!! This is one of my longer chapters 3 ½ pages on Word! So...yeah!**


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Twilight was not my idea...**

Bella's POV

I shivered as we neared the water. It was so cold outside! Why did Jake **have **to pick today to do this? Then again, he was never cold. Still he should have thought of me, the human, before picking the activity, especially when it involved a swimsuit and freezing waters. Jacob was slowly gaining speed. He was way more excited about this than I was. Jacob turned to glance back at me. I nodded, signaling that I was okay if he went ahead. Jacob looked forward again and began to run. Not only was he running faster than I could imagine, he was running werewolf fast. I blinked and he was already submerged in the indigo waters.

I had reached the shore line. I cautiously dipped my toe in the water. The water was icy cold. I shivered and took several steps back. "Come on in Bells! The water's fine!" Jacob yelled from the middle of the designated swim area. The water was up to his waist.

"The water may be fine for you! But not me!" I yelled back. I sat down where I was and looked at the sand around me. It was covered in seaweed and some shells. Then I saw some black fabric peeking out of the sand. I glanced toward Jacob. He was underwater so I pulled at the fabric. I looked back just as Jacob resurfaced. I quickly stopped pulling and made a motion to get up. When Jake saw that I was "coming in" he dove back under the water and swam deeper out. I gave the fabric a final tug. To my surprise, it actually came out.

It was a t-shirt. I lifted it up to my face. The smell wafting off the shirt was super sweet. It made me feel lightheaded and I immediately knew who it belonged to. "Edward." I said, with the shirt still up to my nose. I slipped it on over the bikini top and bravely walked to the edge of the water. Feeling happier and more confident, I waded knee-deep into the frigid waters. I took a deep breath, and submerged myself completely.

Jacob's POV

When I rose out of the water to see if Bella had joined me, she was nowhere to be seen. My eyes frantically searched the shoreline for any sight of Bella in her striped bikini. I began to worry, and my heart quickened. _Oh no! I lost her! _This replayed through my mind as I looked for her. _This is not good, what is Charlie going to think? Or the leeches?_ I thought desperately. "Who are you looking for?" Someone asked from beside me. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Out of the corner of my eye I could see it was a girl in a black T-shirt.

"No one you know." I mumbled. Talking to girls was not important at a time like this.

"Try me." The girl challenged. I wasn't used to being tested so I whirled, in the water, to face this girl and give her a piece of my mind. I was about to start my rant when I recognized the girl.

"Bella!" I exclaimed with relief. Bella looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah, it's me." She said with mock enthusiasm. Without thinking I embraced her in a tight hug. Bella lost her footing and slipped back into the water. Before I fell on top of her, I steadied myself. I waited patiently for Bella to surface. After what seemed like ages, Bella's beautiful face emerged from the navy waters. She gasped for breath as I brought her up to a standing position. Then I noticed something. She reeked! I studied her, trying to find the source of that awful smell when something in my mind clicked. The t-shirt. Where did she get it from? It reeked of bloodsucker. I turned my nose up in disgust.

"You cheated." I said, pointing at the horrid article of clothing. Bella half-smiled. I beamed back.

"No, I didn't. As far as I know there was no set rule that I couldn't wear Edward's t-shirt." Bella said stubbornly, but with a smile. I couldn't argue, it got her in the water anyway. "So, now what?" She asked.

"We race." I answered. Bella swallowed.

Bella's POV

Race? Is he insane? I can't even run as fast as he can walk! What makes him think I can swim as fast as he can? If I can't walk on a stable surface, who knows what could happen in a surface that wasn't a surface at all. Jacob had already started wading deeper into the swim zone. I followed clumsily. Several times I had to stop. Who knew walking on the sea floor could hurt so much. Soon the water was up to my neck. "Ummm, Jake? Some people aren't freakishly tall you know?" I stated, swallowing some water. Jake laughed and, much to my relief, stopped walking/swimming out.

"Okay, first one to get back to shore wins round one. Got it?" Jake said lowering himself completely in the water. I rolled my eyes, still thinking he was insane. "I'll take that as a yes." He said brightly.

"Whatever." I said.

"On the count of 3. 1...2...3!" He said and then he took off for shore. Not wanting to be left alone, I followed. I was gaining speed. Maybe I could win! Then Jacob bobbed out of sight. That can't be good.

**REVIEW!!! I know its been a long time since I've updated (well actually its only like 2-4 days) but REVIEW anyway...because you know you want to press that cute little go button...**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea, character or any concept relating to Twilight.**

**I updated, yay for me! And yay for you for reading it!**

Bella's POV

I slowed my pace. I started doggy-paddling instead of doing the front crawl as I had been doing. Where'd Jake go? He was no where in sight. I had to admit, despite my previous irritability, I was very worried. Why had Jacob gone beneath the waters? Why couldn't I see him? I slowed my pace even further. I was practically immobilized as I scanned the murky waters for any sign of my missing friend. Just as I was about to go into hysterics I heard laughter coming from the shore. I looked over and saw Jacob, doubled over in laughter.

Although I was semi-mad at him for worrying me, I couldn't help but feel relief. All my muscles relax and I sighed, grateful that Jacob wasn't hurt or anything worse. I resumed my front crawl and reached shore in a short amount of time. "I so got you!" Jacob said between laughs. As much as I wanted to let him know how upset I was that he did that to me, his happiness was contagious.

"Yeah, you did. You had me worried though. I thought you had drowned." I said with a slight smile. Jacob's bright expression turned serious.

"You were worried? I'm sorry." Jake said, concerned. I smiled at him. He really was a good friend. I was just upset that Edward wasn't here as well.

"It's alright. As long as you're okay now. And don't try anything like that again." I said. Jake beamed at me, obviously glad that I had forgiven him.

"I promise that I won't do that again...today." Jacob said mysteriously. I half-ignored the last part of the sentence. My thoughts had wandered elsewhere. How had Edward's shirt ended up in the sand anyway? The Cullens weren't allowed across the La Push border. I looked around for anything that might help me figure out the answer to my question but found no answer. All I saw was the midnight blue waters, goldenrod sands and the bright sun. No of which was any help. I scanned the sands for footprints, but there were so many sets I couldn't tell anything from them. I decided against asking Jacob if he knew anything, why would he? Instead, I asked a different question.

"So, what's next?" Jacob put his hand to his chin in thought. I waited patiently for his answer.

"Want to race back to the buoys?" He asked.

"Why not?" I said, definitely in higher spirits.

Jacob's POV

Wow, Bella had actually agreed to race. She must be feeling better. I give myself the credit. I made her laugh. Bella and I rushed back to the water. We ran several feet in, where it was to shallow to swim, before plunging into the waters. Being so warm all the time, the waters felt refreshingly cool and pleasant. I resurfaced and started my front crawl to the buoys. To my surprise, Bella was keeping pace with me. I thought that my werewolf speed would give me an automatic victory but, apparently, I was wrong.

I tried to speed up, but had hardly any energy to do so. Bella, however, somehow had enough energy left for a boost. She was a good foot or two ahead of me when we crossed the "finish line". "Oh my gosh! I won! I beat you!" Bella said, out of breath. She was treading water. I had forgotten how deep it was here. I was slightly disappointed, but it made me happy to see Bella so excited. "Wait, you didn't let me win, did you?" Bella asked. Her excited expression dropped.

"No. I gave it my all." I answered honestly. "You're just better than me I guess." Bella saw my honesty and practically squealed in delight. I smiled at her. She grinned in reply. "I guess swimming is your talent then. I mean, you beat a werewolf. That has to count for something" I stated. Bella stopped grinning for a moment. She frowned. Was it something I said?

"What if I don't want my talent to be swimming?" Bella asked in a quiet voice. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know, I didn't invent this game.

"You'll have to ask that future seeing bloodsucker. I have no clue." I said.

"Fine, I'll ask Alice. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to swim some more. I'm not quite sure that you didn't let me win." She said. This excited me. She wanted to keep swimming. Bella didn't want to leave just yet. She was actually having some fun.

"Is that a challenge?" I said.

"Maybe..." Bella said playfully.

"Good to have you back Bella." I said quietly, more to myself than to Bella.

"What was that?" She asked, concern crossing her face.

"On your marks, get set, go!" I said quickly and dove into the crisp waters.

**REVIEW!!! I will start Ch 39 and possibly publish tonight, but not if you don't review!! The "Go" button is your friend! Press it now!**


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I am not the author/creator of Twilight**

**For those of you confused, Bella has a natural swimming talent but rather see if what Edward has in mind is better and is going to ask Alice if she can do that. So swimming is not her for sure talent, it's more of a fall-back...sorry, PM me with any questions! **

Edward's POV

I was waiting in my Volvo at the crossing line. Why wasn't she here by now? Swimming couldn't possibly take four hours could it? I waited for another 10 minutes before hopping out of my car. I began pacing the crossing line. My ears were peeled for any noises and my mind was open to any thoughts. But all I could hear was the nature sounds of the forests. Leaves crunching, birds calling, somewhere in the distance a creek trickled through the dense trees. All these sounds that would normally be considered tranquil and calming were only making me more anxious.

What if the dog was angry about the t-shirt incident and was keeping Bella captive? If that was the case, I would have to break the treaty and head down to La Push as soon as possible. Just as I was about to cross the boundary, I heard rubber tires crunching on the hard pavement. I looked farther down and saw the dog's car kicking up several pieces of loose gravel as it slowly made its way down the road. I was filled with relief. I listened carefully for the mutt's thoughts, but strangely, heard none. I didn't think much of it, but was still a slight bit worried.

The car had come to a halt a safe distance away. Bella opened the door, said something to him, and ran over towards me. Her brown hair was soaking wet. She was still wearing my black t-shirt, although that was wet as well, and she was also wearing jeans that were far too big for her and had to be rolled up several times just so she could walk. Bella was carrying Rosalie's clothes, being very careful not to get them too wet. I once again, focused my mind on the car, expecting to hear the mutt's strange thoughts but again found myself unable to hear. A sudden realization hit me. What if what was happening to Alice was happening to me too? I quickly shook the idea out of my head and wrapped Bella in a tight hug.

"Glad you're back, love." I whispered in her ear.

"Glad to be back." Bella answered. And, hand in hand, we walked to my Volvo.

Bella's POV

Once the car had started and was heading back towards the Cullen's home, I brought up the question that had been on my mind since I started swimming. "How'd your shirt end up on Quilete **(spelling?)** land?" I asked Edward. He smiled slightly. I nodded, encouraging him to answer.

"I have my ways." He answered at last. My smile faded into a pout.

"That's all your going to tell me. 'I have my ways.' That's hardly even a sentence." I whined. Edward only laughed lightly. I frowned.

"Fine if you really want to know..." Edward said. I nodded enthusiastically. "I ran into your friend, Angela I think her name is, and she stopped to say hello. I asked her if she would do me a favor and bury my shirt in the sand. She was on her way to La Push, you see. She was going swimming also. Anyway, she looked at me quizzically but didn't question it. I'm just glad she followed through." He explained. Wow, I thought, Way to go Angela!

"Wow." I said, for lack of better word. Edward went through quite a bit, just to get a shirt to me. Edward smiled. I beamed back and leaned over and pecked him softly on the cheek. "Thanks." I sat back down in my seat and waited a while before asking my next question. "So anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Edward stalled for a moment before answering, "Not really." I could tell he wasn't telling me something. I wanted to yell, 'Just spit it out Edward!' but decided to wait to voice my thoughts until we arrived at his home. I didn't have to wait too much longer. Edward's insanely fast driving got us to the Cullen place rather quickly.

He pulled his Volvo into the driveway and turned off the motor. I unbuckled myself and turned to the door. Edward, of course, already had it open for me. I looked behind me as I got out of the car. I had left a puddle of water on the seat. "Sorry." I said softly. Edward shut the door and laughed.

"It's alright. It'll dry in no time." He said. I smiled and together we walked into the house.

Edward's POV

Something was wrong. As I entered the house, it was dead silent. No thoughts were intruding on mine, and yet my entire family stood before us. I glanced around at everyone, including Bella. Jasper looked nervous, almost scared. Esme was concerned. Carlisle was calm looking on the outside. Both Rosalie and Emmett were worried and Alice had am odd expression on her face. Finally my gaze landed on Bella. Her thoughts, as always, were silent to me. But my families, which weren't supposed to be, were quiet as well. Bella had an extremely puzzled expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, breaking the eerie silence in the large entry. Esme half-smiled but didn't answer. No one else's expression changed.

"Would you stay here for a while Bella? We need to have a family meeting." Esme said kindly. "I'll stay." She added so quietly, only us vampires could hear her. Bella nodded unsurely and the entire family, excluding Esme, glided up the stairs.

**REVIEW!!! I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but I want reviews anyway!!!**


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: If my name was Stephanie Meyer and I did own the Twilight series I would be rich, therefore, not wasting my time writing fanfictions about my own story. So, it is safe to conclude that Twilight is not mine.**

**Oh, and by the way, the golf holes will be put up when I finish this story. They will be the final chapter. (no need to worry thats still a long way in the future, not to mention i might do a sequal [or something like it)**

Bella's POV

Esme waited downstairs with me while everyone else swiftly climbed the stairs for another family meeting. I knew something was up. They wouldn't be acting this strangely if nothing was, or even if it was just the issue regarding Alice's visions. Whatever the case, it made me nervous. I had a gut feeling that something terrible was going to happen. That feeling is not one you'd like to have.

Esme led me over to a couch. I sat down, eager to get off of my feet after all the swimming I had done. I knew I should be interrogating Esme about the recent course of events, but couldn't bring myself to do so. Esme had this distant, sad face and would sigh occasionally. Instead, we sat in silence, each lost in thought. I hope everything would turn out okay. Even though I didn't know what the problem was in the first place.

Edward's POV

We had all gathered in Carlisle's office. I decided to come right out and say it. "I can't hear you." I said after a deep breath. Rosalie coked her head to one side, confused.

"Should we speak louder?!" Emmett said loudly. I shook my head.

"I can't hear your thoughts." I stated glumly. I glanced around at everyone's faces. Still, no thoughts came pouring into my head. For once, I wished I could hear all the self-centered thoughts of Rosalie, the perky thoughts of Alice, the tranquil thoughts of Jasper, the mature thoughts of Carlisle, and the somewhat odd thoughts of Emmett. I let my gaze drop to the floor. What could possibly be happening?

"There's something wrong." Jasper said, suddenly and urgently.

"What?" Alice asked, immediately at his side. Jasper moved over to the chair in front of Carlisle's desk. He placed his hands on his temples.

"I don't know what you're feeling." Jasper said almost inaudibly. Jasper scanned the room, taking in everyone's expressions. After several more moments of uncomfortable silence Jasper rose back to his feet. "Is anybody going to say anything?!" He exclaimed. Carlisle walked gracefully to the center of the room.

"We all agree that something is wrong, correct?" He asked. A murmur of agreement passed through the group. "Now, does anyone have any idea what it could be?" Carlisle asked. Following this question there was silence.

"That would be a no." Alice said softly. Carlisle nodded in agreement. I wanted badly to delve into his mind and see what some of his possible solutions were. Instead, I was left to my own thoughts. I looked around at everyone else. All of them had a worried expression. All except for Jasper. For some odd reason, he was grinning ear to ear.

His face clouded as he read my expression but brightened when he said, "I can't feel what your feeling. I feel so...emotionally independent. I can feel for myself!" I couldn't help but smile. At least someone was enjoying this odd event.

"Should we go back down?" Alice asked. She was also smiling. If Jasper was happy, she was happy.

"Or, the question is, should we tell Bella?" I said.

"Well, it's not like it really affects her. You couldn't hear her thoughts in the first place and Jasper's sensor thing doesn't make a difference." Rosalie said with her hand on her hip. "So, no, I don't think we should tell her." Rose concluded. Emmett immediately agreed with her, obviously. I, however, was torn. Sure, it wouldn't directly affect Bella so why tell her? But then, if we don't and she finds out, she'll feel excluded. But if we do, it might make her feel unsafe because I can't read minds, Alice can't "see" and Jasper can't "feel". Why did everything have to be so hard?

Esme's POV

I heard the footsteps of my family long before Bella did. "They're coming down." I said calmly. On the inside I was anxious and nervous. What if what was happening to my children was permanent? Bella got up from the couch and looked expectantly at the staircase. I stood up and stood beside her. I placed a reassuring hand on her should to signify that everything was going to be alright. Although I wasn't sure of that myself.

Bella turned to me and smiled. The slightest bit of moisture had gathered in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered quietly. I merely smiled on response. Carlisle was the first to arrive downstairs. Then, only nanoseconds later, the entire family had surrounded us. I removed my hand from her shoulder, allowing her to take her place in Edward's open arms. It still made my heart shudder in delight to see Bella with him.

"I have something I'd like to say, love." Edward said carefully. He didn't want to alarm her. Bella nodded in understanding. Edward took a deep, unneeded breath and said, "There's something wrong." I waited with bated breath for the details. Edward paused again before continuing. "I can't hear any thoughts. Now instead of it just being your thoughts that are a mystery to me, it's everyone's. And Jasper, he can't feel your feelings. He only feels his own. And you know of Alice's situation." Edward sighed. "If you feel...vulnerable...around us, you can leave. We'll come back once we've sorted it out if that is what you wish. But don't feel compelled to stay..."

Edward was so cautious in his words but his offering rang out with sincerity. He really would stay away if he had to. It may break his non-beating heart and hurt him for the rest of his eternal life, but he would leave. It make my breath catch to see that my son would make the ultimate sacrifice to keep Bella safe from harm, even if that meant hurting himself in the process. Bella took a moment to comprehend what Edward had just offered. "I'd never leave." She answered surely. "No matter how vulnerable you think I am. I don't feel any different so why shouldn't we finish our little game? Then we can sort this out together." Bella said smiling up at Edward. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers. We all quietly and quickly left the room to allow some privacy, but the image of my son and his true love kissing was still in my mind. I smiled in delight.

**REVIEW!!! Sorry it's kind of late but here it is!!! Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! You deserve a pat on the back, good work!**


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**P.S They have cast Bella for the Twilight Movie! Go to Stephanie Meyer's website to see who she is!**

Bella's POV

The kiss, as all the others, ended prematurely. I looked into Edward's eyes. "So, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I don't really know actually. What do you want to do?" He asked. Edward's giving me a choice? How thoughtful! I took a moment to think. What could I actually have fun doing **and** possibly be good at? I came up with a blank. Edward was also lost in thought. He didn't look as though he was getting any great ideas either. Great, now neither of us had a clue what I could do! I heard a door open and close. I glanced towards where the sound had come from and saw Alice standing in the kitchen doorway.

"So, where are we going?" She asked. I smiled at her and turned to Edward. Edward shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know? We can't wait for you, ya know. Just choose something! Anything!" Alice said quickly. I blinked in response. Why was she so eager to go do whatever Edward decides? Whatever the reason, it probably wasn't important anyway. Alice was just being, well, Alice.

"I don't want to do just anything Alice." Edward responded. Alice turned away, looking very flustered.

"What was that all about?" I asked once she had left the room.

"I have no idea. I only know as much as you know." Edward answered. I had forgotten! Edward couldn't hear Alice's thoughts, so he wouldn't know what was going on in her head. I frowned.

"Sorry. I forgot." I said. Edward smiled half-heartedly. Then he pulled me to his chest in a tight hug.

"It's okay. I think I have an idea though." Edward said.

"An idea about what Alice is thinking or my talent thing?" I asked.

"Both." Edward answered mysteriously. I waited patiently for him to continue, but he didn't.

"And those ideas are..." I said expectantly.

"You'll know soon enough." Edward answered, flashing me a brilliant smile. I tried my best to pout, but failed miserably. Alice popped her head back in the door.

"Have you decided yet?" She asked. Edward nodded and Alice squealed with joy. "Let's go NOW!!" She shrieked. Why was Alice so excited? Then again, maybe it was best that I didn't know just now.

Alice's POV

Finally, Edward had decided on something! If he waited any longer I think I would have exploded! The only reason I'm so eager is that last night I had a vision that we would discover whoever was causing our...malfunctions wherever Edward decided to take us. Then again, the vision might be wrong because of the malfunctions...still I have a gut feeling that it might just work.

We were in Edward's Volvo, driving to who-knows-where. I glanced out the windows with interest, looking for any sign of what I had seen in my vision. Nothing was even vaguely familiar. I closed my eyes in order to recall every detail of the vision.

_It was a cloudy day. Bella was standing in a field of flowers. Edward ran to her side and pointed somewhere. I turned to look and saw..._

What did I see?! I know that whatever it was was the answer to our problem! But what was it?! I put my fingers to my temple, trying to coax the vision from my memory. I drew a blank and sighed in defeat.

"Something wrong, dear?" Jasper asked from his seat beside me. Of course he couldn't feel what I was, so he had to ask.

"Well...Sorta. You know my vision last night? Well I can't remember the most important part of it and now I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for but I do know that whatever it is, it's very important." I said rapidly and quietly. I doubt even Edward understood what I was trying to say. It took Jasper a moment to decipher what I had just said. Once he had, he nodded in understanding.

"I'll help to the best of my ability." Jasper said.

"Oh thanks Jazz!" I exclaimed, grateful for the assistance. Edward slowed the car down. I turned my attention back to the window to see where we were. Again, nothing was of any help. Edward pulled into a small clearing in the woods on the edge of the road. He cut the motor and started to unbuckle.

"Where are we?" Bella asked from the front seat. She looked out the window and then back at Edward.

"You'll see. We have to run from here." Edward answered. Bella didn't say anything. Nobody could tell whether she was excited, nervous or both.

Everyone got out of the Volvo and stepped into the woods. I glanced anxiously at Jasper. We waited for Bella to get on Edward's back. Once she had we waited for the others to arrive. (Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme) They pulled Emmett's jeep next to Edward's Volvo. As soon as they were out of the car, we took off running.

About half an hour later something light blue came into view. As we neared I identified the expansive mass of blue as a field of flowers, just like in my vision. What could Edward want Bella to do here? And what was going to happen in this field of flowers?

**REVIEW!!! I know its been a while but review anyway...yeah...**


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Only this plot belongs to me. The rest (characters etc.) is not mine. **

**I'm deeply sorry that this is so late! We had Thanksgiving to prepare for 100+ people! Not to mention Black Friday and then school! **

Bella's POV

I had my eyes shut tight, afraid to have them open while Edward was running. I heard the leaves crunching beneath his feet as we raced through the trees. From behind us I heard someone gasp, presumably Alice. Edward started to slow and my excitement grew. I couldn't wait to see what Edward had in mind. I felt Edward stop and then say, "Okay, it's safe now Bella." I loosened my vice-like grip, got off his back and opened my eyes. Wherever we were it was covered in small blue flowers.

Where are we?" I asked, in awe of the scene around me.

"I found it on a hunting trip with Esme." Edward explained. I turned to see Esme smiling warmly at me. I smiled back happily.

"So what would you like me to do?" I asked eagerly. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and reached out for my hand. Together we walked across the flowered clearing. There amidst the greenery stood a beautiful, hand-carved easel. I was made of gorgeous ivory wood with a vine design etched into the legs and tray. The pages were a rich, creamy color. I reached out to touch them. The pages felt like silk beneath my fingertips.

Resting in the tray was a dainty ivory paintbrush. I picked it up in my hands. The wood was flawlessly smooth. I rolled it over a couple times before gently setting it back in the tray. "It's wonderful." I said graciously. "You shouldn't have bought this for me. It looks really expensive." I added as I traced the tray design with my finger.

"Who said anything about buying?" Edward said. In his hands were a carving tool and a chisel. Edward was smiling broadly, studying my face.

"You made this by hand?" I said with disbelief. I suppose I shouldn't be this surprised. Edward had carved my name and all the pictures into the golf hole, hadn't he? Why should making an easel be any harder?

"What about paints?" Alice asked softly, her voice interrupting my thoughts. I realized that this was her first time seeing the clearing too. Unless she had seen it through a faulty vision. But why was she acting so strangely? Alice usually wasn't quiet.

"The paints are over this way." Edward said as he swiftly walked around to the other side of the easel. He came back around holding a long slender box made of dazzling red wood. I opened it after Edward had placed it in my open hands. Inside was the most extensive array of colors I had ever seen. The palate contained all the colors of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. It also had every possible color in between. In addition, the box held colors that were outside of the rainbow such as: pink, black, whites and many other colors. I looked up at Edward who was gauging my reaction. I took a step closer to him.

"Thank you. It's wonderful." I said wrapping him in a tight one arm hug. Edward kissed the top of my head. The sweet scent of his breath wafted into my nose and I sighed in delight.

"It's no problem at all." Edward responded smoothly.

"So, painting. That is a definite possibility." Rosalie said. I fully agreed. I had never painted for fun before. In fact, the only time I would even pick up a paintbrush was in Art class. Usually there, however, painting involved looking at a bowl of fruit or something, and then painting it with only five different colors. Now I got to have a little fun and be creative. Another good thing about painting was that it wasn't dangerous. As far as I was concerned, no one had ever died in a painting accident.

"I'm ready to start." I announced as I took a step away from Edward and towards the easel. I was determined to do well at this. For both Edward and myself. I carefully picked up the petite paintbrush and dipped it in the available cup of water. I then opened the box of paints and searched for the right color to begin my masterpiece.

Edward's POV

I watched as Bella selected a wood brown color. She carefully drew a single stroke along the side of the paper. Bella glanced hopefully at me to see if she had messed up or not. I nodded encouragingly and motioned for her to continue. She drew a near identical line on the other side of the paper. This time she continued without permission. After adding a few more strokes of brown two tree trunks appeared at the sides of the large paper.

Bella continued with different shades of brown and soon there was a forest of tree trunks stretching across the horizon. After cleaning her brush, Bella proceeded to select a light blue color. The brush moved to the bottom of the page where Bella began drawing small blue flowers. Using many different shades of blue, Bella lined the bottom of the page with the dainty flowers. Bella cleaned her brush again and went to select a different color.

I closed my eyes. Bella, so far, was doing magnificently. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded me. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes in a flash and saw Alice standing before me. She had an odd expression on her face. I couldn't quite read it. "What's wrong?" I asked, too quiet for human ears.

"I had a vision." Alice said gloomily. I raised my eyebrows, willing her to continue. Alice looked down at the grass.

"What was it about?" I asked. I knew her visions were off, but there was still the slightest chance that one may be correct.

"It was about here. This place. Something will happen here." Alice said. Her gaze met mine again. Her voice was filled with sudden urgency.

"What?" I probed when she didn't continue.

"I don't know." Alice said. She looked back down at the ground. "Just keep your eyes open. I don't want to be unprepared." Alice said before gliding back over to where Jasper was standing. Alice's words replayed in my head. _Something will happen here._ What could that mean? Something good? Something bad? What? I scanned the clearing and found nothing that could help me. My eyes rested on Bella and her painting. What I saw there was amazing.

Bella's hand holding the paintbrush was zooming across the page with speed I didn't know any human to have. An image of a sunset was appearing rapidly in the blank space above the forest. In a fluid motion, Bella switched colors and drew two silhouettes, outlined by the orange sun shining between the gaps in the trees. I looked over and saw my family's faces lit with surprise and amazement.

I wanted badly to go over and congratulate Bella but had to refrain. I studied her painting a bit closer and saw that the silhouettes had a striking resemblance to Bella and me. I felt a surge of pride. I was a part of Bella's masterpiece. The glowing blue flowers in the clearing contrasted wonderfully with the sky. Patches of emerald green grass dotted the mass of blue adding excellent, realistic texture to the painting.

Then I realized that Bella had only one more spot of white paper showing. It was in between several blades of tall grass. As I waited for her to fill it in I saw a glaze come over her eyes. Almost as if in a trance, Bella drew a pair of crimson red eyes peering out from the weeds. Then I felt an ominous feeling of dread.

Then everyone's thoughts burst into my head. The noise blared louder than anything I had ever heard before and I growled in pain. I clasped my hands over my ears in a useless attempt to numb the sounds. I managed to glance over at my family. Alice was lost deep in a vision and Jasper's face was portraying so many emotions that it was hard to keep up. I felt Bella grab my arm. She was trying to say something, but I couldn't hear. Then everything went silent.

I looked back at Alice and Jasper. They had looks of confusion and worry on their faces. I couldn't hear their thoughts once again. Then Alice squeaked in horror. I glanced around the easel and saw a pair of deep red eyes staring at us from the weeds.

**REVIEW!!! I know it's been practically forever but review anyway!!! I know this is a cliffy, but I promise to update ASAP!!!**


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine...obviously...**

**Sorry this is sorta late...and for making you wait! (that rhymed!)**

Bella's POV

I heard Edward growl behind me. I lost my focus and took a step towards Edward. He had his hands over his ears for reasons I didn't know. Alice was staring off, clearly lost in a vision. Jaspers face flickered with many different emotions. The Cullen's had gotten their power-things back. I reached out and touched Edward's arm.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. Edward looked like he was in pain. Edward didn't respond until, suddenly, an eerie silence filled the clearing. Alice's shrill squeak cut through the silence. Edward glanced around, all signs of pain in his face gone. He took a step forward. I followed. "What's wrong?" I asked, letting my worry color my tone. No one had said anything since before the strange silence.

Edward pointed over to a clump of tall wild grass. I saw nothing. Then I looked closer. As I studied the weeds I saw something glint red. Eyes, I realized with a jolt. But since they were red, that meant the vampire ate...humans. I swallowed and took several cautious steps backwards. Soon I was back at the easel. The rest of the Cullen family moved protectively in front of it, blocking my view of the crimson red eyes.

Without much else to look at, I examined my painting. Much to my surprise, it had actually turned out pretty good. Wonderful even. I remembered painting most of it and was initially surprised by my natural talent. Then my eyes rested on the wild grass. I blinked in surprise. There in the weeds, were the very same eyes I had just seen. 'Funny, I don't remember adding those.' I thought.

I glanced around at the Cullen's who still held their protective stances. I was about to ask if they had seen me paint the vampire red eyes when a rustle sounded from behind me. My entire body tensed up with fear. What if a vampire—a thirsty vampire—was behind me at this very moment. The Cullens turned to face the direction that the rustle had come from. Edward moved in front of me and bared his teeth. I knew right then that I was in danger. And from the look of it, serious danger.

Edward's POV

There was another vampire in the forest; I was sure of it. I stood in front of Bella, ready to attack if the other vampire took even one step closer to her. Then I heard an enchanting laughter from behind us. I recognized it as a female's laughter. We all turned around again, and once more saw nothing. Then the laughter rang out again. It was as though this other female vampire was mocking us. Playing a game with us. We whirled in the direction of the laugh. We repeated this annoying cycle a few more times. Each time the other vampire's laugh would come from a different direction. We'd turn to look, to see if we could see her, but always came up empty.

Then, as her laughter echoed out from behind us once again, I didn't move. Instead I looked straight ahead. As I had assumed the female vampire came into view. Her face was bright with amusement and energy. Annoyed with her little game, I pounced. The vampire wasn't prepared and with a loud crash we tumbled to the ground. I heard Bella scream as I tried to pin the girl to the ground. The other vampire put up quite a fight as we rolled and tumbled on the ground. Soon the girl broke free of my grasp and sprinted away. I picked myself up off the ground and brushed the dirt off the front of my shirt.

I turned to face my family and Bella. Bella's eyes were as wide as saucers. She stared with horror past me, in the direction the female vampire had run off to. "Bella?" I asked cautiously. I remained a safe distance away, afraid that she was afraid of me as well. Proving my doubts incorrect, Bella ran and wrapped me in a desperate hug. I held her in my arms and heard her sobbing into my chest.

"Why am I never safe?" Bella asked, looking up at me. Her eyes were brimming with tears. I shook my head, unable to come up with words of comfort. Bella buried her face back into my chest.

"Would you like to go home?" I asked softly. Bella mumbled something. Her words were muffled. I was about to repeat my question when I heard rustling in the forest once more. I felt Bella tense up in my arms. I reluctantly released her and took a protective stance in front of her.

"Who's there?" I heard Alice call out harshly. She was just as annoyed by the presence of the female as I was. Then a rank smell reached my senses. Werewolf. Sure enough, Jacob Black came stumbling out of the bushes. His hair was filled with leaves and twigs and his clothes were a wreck. Bella gasped as she saw the many cuts on his hands and knees.

"There's another vampire." The mutt said breathlessly. I heard Rose laugh darkly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She said coolly. As much as I wanted to agree with her, I couldn't find any humor in this situation. No matter how dark the humor may be. Esme put a cautious hand on Rose's shoulder, silencing her instantly. Apparently Esme shared the same feelings as me. Then another snapping of twigs made us all jump. I heard a ferocious snarl from the woods.

"You converse with wolves! You are traitors!" A cruelly beautiful voice yelled. I turned in the direction and prepared to see the female vampire again. The vampire came hurtling out of the trees and landed in the middle of the group. We all instinctively moved in front of Bella. "Oh, what's this? You've brought a snack!?" The girl snapped as her eyes rested on Bella. I felt a shiver creep down my spine. Those were the same words spoken when we met Laurent, James and Victoria. I felt Bella shiver from behind me as well. She had noticed too.

"Get off our land." Carlisle said calmly. The female looked at him, her red eyes blazing with rage.

"Your land!?! Says who?!" The female shrieked. "I don't see any sign designating whose land this is!" Emmett growled. I could tell he wanted to fight her.

"Please, we live here in peace. Don't ruin what we have made for ourselves." Carlisle said, his voice remaining as calm as ever.

"So you're those vegetarians trying to do the right thing! Scared the poor defenseless humans will shun you if they know the truth. Well let's find out shall we!" The girl said. She turned, poised to run in the direction of town.

"Wait!" Esme said. Her eyes pleaded for the female vampire to listen. Instead of even turning around, the girl took off into the woods, her chestnut hair flowing behind her.

**REVIEW!!! That's all I have to say...**


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Aside from the newest character, the characters of this story are not mine.**

**I am debating whether or not to end this story and make a sequel after this chapter OR not. Please help me decide! Just leave a small note in your review telling me what you think I should do! Please and Thank You!**

Bella's POV

Everyone of the Cullen's sprinted after the vicious female vampire. Everyone except Edward, that is. He stayed behind with me and I was exceptionally grateful he had. Edward turned slowly around to face me. Jacob had just taken off after the vampire when Edward spoke. "Are you alright? You don't look so good." He said, his eyes glazed with concern.

"I'll be fine." I answered. As much as I wanted to cry, I couldn't find any tears. Even in the short period of time, I had stopped worrying about being safe. I am always in danger. Whether that danger comes from 'evil' vampires, the Cullen's bloodthirsty side, or my own clumsiness and natural attraction for danger, I was never truly safe. Edward stepped closer to me a placed a comfort hand on my shoulder. The other deliciously cool hand caressed my face, easing my pain for a short while.

"We'll find her." Edward promised. I stared into his slowly blackening eyes. I saw determination and anger blazing there. It sent a prickle of fear through me to see how willing he was to fight for my life. But then a feeling of hope spread through me. He would come out unharmed I just had to believe it. Edward and his family would be safe.

Edward eyes flicked towards the bushes where the female had ran just in time to see Alice emerge from the undergrowth. Alice's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stood motionless at the edge of the clearing.

"It's her. She's controlling our powers." Alice said softly. I was confused. I didn't know vampires could do that to other vampires. Or maybe it was just the other vampire's gift. But was there more to it?

"How do you know?" Edward asked quickly. He pulled me close to him. The sweet aroma calmed my nerves but caused my breath to come out in staggered gasps. This was getting to be too chaotic for me. I felt as though my mind would burst with all this new information.

"We caught up with her. Jasper was about to pounce when he just sorta stopped. Then he fell to his knees. He was sobbing dryly and uttering odd incoherent words. His voice was filled with such sorrow. Edward, it was awful. She made him feel this, I just know it." Alice said. Her face was portraying the pain she felt for Jasper.

Edward snarled menacingly. I pulled myself even closer to him. If this new vampire had that kind of power over the Cullen's I couldn't even imagine what she could do to me. I shivered at the thought.

"We will discuss this later. Right now gather everyone, except the dog, and get back to the house as soon as possible. We have to think of something." Edward said, attempting to hold back the hatred in his voice. He glanced down at me and his expression softened considerably. "Do you think you can run, love?" He asked softly.

I nodded stiffly. In truth, my head was pounding and my stomach felt weak but I didn't want to stay here any longer. Edward assisted me onto his back and took off jogging. I squeezed my eyes tightly, hoping to blink out the horrible images that were playing in my head. What about Charlie? Did the female know how he was related to me? Would she go after him? I felt myself growing nauseated and mumbled, "Edward could you slow down?"

I hadn't really expected him to hear me but to my surprise he slowed to a halt. "What is it?" He asked, setting my down on a large rock. But I couldn't answer. Now with my eyes open the forest around me started to swirl. Many shades and hues of green rushed before my eyes followed by the all too familiar blackness.

Edward's POV

"What is it?" I asked. Bella had brought me to a stop. She was turning a sickly white. I gently placed Bella on a sturdy boulder and waited for her to answer. Instead, Bella began swaying back and forth. Her eyes glazed over and she slipped off the rock and into my waiting arms. This whole ordeal was too overwhelming for her. And I don't blame her.

I held her in my arms, bridal style, as I had several other times before. "Bella wake up." I said, although I knew it was pointless. Bella had fainted. I looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. I still had a good jog left to go and with Bella in her current state I would have to go even slower. I ran almost human-paced in the direction of the car. Going this slow was exceptionally frustrating but well worth it. I wouldn't want Bella to get hurt. I gradually increased speed until I was several feet from the car. Carlisle and the rest of the family was there waiting for me. He took one look at Bella and immediately came over to help.

"She fainted?" Emmett asked from his place beside Rosalie.

"No, she's just lying there for the heck of it." Rose said. Ever since this vampire showed up, Rose has been acting very sarcastically. Emmett looked taken aback before asking,

"Really?" Despite the situation I let out a chuckle. The rest of the family joined in and Rosalie smiled. She kissed his cheek.

"Let's go home." Alice said her face a little brighter than it had been earlier. I nodded in agreement. On the car trip home my mind was already forming ideas of how to take this newest vampire out. The only question is, How to do this while she was in control?

Jasper's POV

I stared out the window, thinking of the past few events. I was still feeling some of the pain I had felt when she used my power against me. I felt Alice's hand on my arm and pulled her closer. At least this new vampire hadn't tried to hurt my Alice. That would be even more painful.

"I love you." Alice whispered. I smiled down at her.

"I love you too." I said and lightly kissed the top of her head. I glanced out the window and saw that we were nearing the house. Edward's insanely fast droving coupled with the rage he was probably feeling got us home in half the time. He pulled to a park in the driveway and went to get the unconscious Bella out of the front seat. I unbuckled myself and Alice and I got out of the Volvo as well.

We waited outside for Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie to show up. Once Emmett's jeep pulled into the driveway several minutes later, we walked up to the house. With Alice close at my side, we entered the family room. Edward sat down with Bella lying limply across his lap. The rest of the family filed around and took whatever seats were available. After I was seated in a loveseat with Alice settled in close by, Carlisle started the meeting.

"Now, we all know there's another vampire in Forks. We need to find out the extent of her power, where she's from, why she's here in Forks and how we can get her out. Any ideas?" Carlisle asked his eyes flashing with determination. The room was silent. Then Emmett spoke up.

"I might have an idea..."

**REVIEW!! Sorry this is a semi-short chapter...answer the question at the top of the page in your review please!!!**


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Aside from the newest character, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. This is my plot though...**

**I will most likely make a sequel in a couple chapters continuing where this story leaves off. Just because they found Bella a talent and that's the title, so the search is over etc... I will be sure to include the name so all you avid readers can read on.**

Emmett's POV

"I might have an idea..." I said. Everyone's heads turned to me. Identical expressions of shock were apparent on their faces. "What?" I asked defensively. I didn't like the way they were looking at me. It was almost as if they thought I couldn't possibly have an idea. Wait... Was that what they were thinking?! In answer to my thoughts, everyone's expressions became amused. Rose walked over to me and twined her arm in mine.

"Honey, what's your idea?" She said in a sugar-sweet voice. She didn't think I actually had an idea! I could tell just by the way she was talking to me. I shook my arm out of hers.

"For your information I actually have an idea! And a good one if I do say so myself." I said. Esme looked at me, a good-natured smile on her face. At least she was trying to believe me. "Hear me out, Ok?" Each of my family members nodded their understanding.

"So here's my plan," I began, "We know that this vampire is going to try and expose us to the humans right? Well I doubt she could do that just by telling them, I mean she has no proof. But, some of the places she might try would be where we are most often. That would be the hospital for you Carlisle and school for us. So if we keep some sort of lookout at those places we could keep her away from us." I said.

To my surprise everyone was nodding in agreement. "But we don't have enough strength on our side to fight her off if she does try to get in to either the school or the hospital. Besides if we did catch her there and tried to fight her off, humans would see and we'd be exposing ourselves." Edward said. I thought about what he had said. As much as I hate to admit it, this female was strong.

"We'll have to get some help from somewhere..." Alice said. The look on her face made me think she was going through a long list of possible 'helpers'. "Here's what I've got." Alice said after a short while. "Neither of them are quite...desirable, but they'll do. We can either ask the La Push werewolves to help," Everyone stiffened naturally. "Or we can ask the coven in Denali. The latter is less likely to help, considering they like to be 'neutral'...but it's worth a shot." Alice concluded. As our family mulled over this new information another idea sparked into my head.

"What if we ask both?" I suggested. The shocked expressions returned to their faces.

"And how do you plan to get both of them to agree?" Jasper asked. He had a valid point. First off, vampires and werewolves don't exactly mix. Plus, bringing in another family of vampires would only complicate the treaty. But the female was strong. She must be a newborn.

"Well, we could tell them our situation, and make it seem like it was going to threaten the natural order of things. That way they'll both have to help. To keep the peace, you know?" I said after some thought.

"It could work..." Alice muttered quietly, as if she didn't want to be the only one to agree. I smiled at her. Her acceptance of my idea made me feel more confident.

"What if this girl is part of a coven?" Carlisle asked. He glanced around at all of us, his amber colored eyes filled with worry and concern. "We don't know what other powers this girl has or any other possible coven members have, and until we do you all--," he gestured to Alice, Edward, and Jasper, "--are her puppets. This female is in control." Esme's eyes reflected his worry and she nodded slowly.

"We don't want to provoke her either. She could be angered enough into harming the humans, Bella especially." Esme said. Edward shivered visibly.

"She could also try to form a newborn army." Jasper said softly. His eyes were clouded as he was engulfed in a memory. I considered all their ideas.

"What we need is a tracker. Someone who can find her and keep everyone clued in on her whereabouts and possibly find out more about her powers." Rosalie said.

"And if she has a coven." Alice added.

"And what she's planning to do next." Jasper said, refocusing on the present.

The only trackers capable of doing all that and remaining unseen are dead." Edward commented. I nodded grimly. Although their deaths were very necessary, it would have been helpful if someone of their skill level was here to assist us now.

"What about you Edward? You tried your hand at tracking that one time." I said, recalling the time he had left to track Victoria.

"I was no good at it Emmett." Edward said coldly. If I had to guess, he too, was reliving the past when he had left Bella.

"Then what are we going to do?" I demanded. At that moment Bella stirred. Every pair of eyes shifted to her as she sat upright on Edward's lap.

"Where am I?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

Bella's POV

A heavenly scent surrounded me as I slowly regained consciousness. I felt familiar strong arms around me and opened my eyes. The blinding light made me blink rapidly. I rubbed at my eyes and asked, "Where am I?"

"Bella!" A silky voice sighed my name in relief. I made a second attempt at keeping my eyes open. When my view focused, Edward's god-like face was inches from mine. I smiled weakly.

"Edward..." I whispered. Then I heard Emmett's voice, tight with tension.

"We have to decide soon. The fate of Forks, and possibly all of Washington, is in jeopardy." He said. Edward sighed and pulled me tighter to his chest.

"Find some way to contact them." Edward said in a tone that sounded slightly like defeat. "Both of them" He added. Emmett smiled triumphantly. Rosalie and Alice both looked pleased as well. Carlisle and Esme's expressions were troublesome. They looked worried, almost scared. But it was Edward's face that scared me the most. It was very solemn.

"What's going on?" I asked. Alice opened her mouth to explain, but Edward signaled for her to stop.

"I'll tell her." Edward said, his gaze softening as he turned to me. His black eyes were scorching and I found myself turning away. Then Edward stood. I was in his arms.

"I can walk." I suggested. Edward smiled but took several steps anyway. Soon I was up the stairs and seated on Edward's couch.

"Now, before I say anything I have to ask you, how much do you know?" Edward said. I closed my eyes and tried to recall the last thing I remembered. Then it all came flooding back to me. The field of blue flowers, the easel, the painting, but most of all, the pair of crimson red eyes.

"There's another vampire in Forks." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Edward nodded gravely.

"Anything else?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head. "Then let me tell you about our plan."

**And that is where I shall leave you for now. Sorry about the horrible wait for this chapter. And it's still relatively short!!! And what's worse is I don't even have a good excuse!! Well review!!! and there will be more soon (hopefully) **


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Umm...nothing to say...here's the chapter **

**Disclaimer: You know...not my characters etc...**

Bella's POV

"Then let me tell you about our plan." Edward said. He took a deep unneeded breath before continuing. "As you well know, there is another vampire in Forks. We are guessing that she is here to expose us to the humans. In order to do this she'll have to find us and somehow provoke us to use our superhuman abilities. You may or may not remember that this particular vampire can control our powers. There also may be more like her. Since there aren't enough of us to fully protect all places we might encounter this female, we are seeking the help of the coven in Denali and the La Push werewolves. But now we are in need of a tracker to find this female and...well...track her." Edward said.

His words had come out in a quick jumble but I had understood most of it. "A tracker...how about asking the Volturi?" I suggested hesitantly. I knew that the Volturi was a sensitive topic but might just be our only hope if things really are as bad as Edward says. Edward sat down beside me and put his finger to his temple.

"The Volturi..." Edward murmured. For a moment I was afraid he would get mad at me for even suggesting the idea. He closed his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Edward looked at me, his amber eyes scorching. "Bella, love, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Despite his tantalizing gaze, I defended my idea. "Why not?" I asked defiantly. Edward's eyes dropped to the floor then back up at my face.

"Bella, if we get the Volturi involved in this, yes they will help. But after that, their next main concern would be you and you...vampirness. I don't really want to bring it to their attention that you haven't been changed yet." Edward said solemnly. I pouted. My idea had sounded pretty good when I said it, but now that Edward pointed it out I felt like sulking. I let my gaze drop to the floor. Then, I felt Edward's pleasantly cool hand under my chin. He lifted my chin to his eye level. Before I knew it he had me in his arms and was kissing me passionately. I felt my childish emotions melt away. I sighed with pleasure. When the kiss broke I felt as though all my troubles had disappeared and it was just Edward and I, forever. Several minutes later, however, that feeling faded as the horror of our situation sank in once more. I adjusted myself so I was back in Edward's arms again and closed my eyes wishing for that feeling of serenity once more.

**I've decided that this is where I'm going to leave off Bella's Talent. Yes, I know it's short and semi-annoying but review! And if you could leave a title suggestion for the sequel to this story (continues where this one left off new vampire and such)**


	48. Golf and SequelNew Title!

**The name of the sequel to Bella's Talent is Senseless (Still taking title suggestions!) Review with more thoughts, thanks!**

**Search: Senseless OR Just go to my profile...  
**

**Hope it works!**

I decided to include the first 9 holes of the golf thing here. I had an enormous response and thought you might want at least this much! More may or may not be on the way...Hole 1: The meadow

_**Hole 1: The meadow**_

_This hole is inspired by my favorite place to be. Somewhere I can relax. Somewhere tranquil. And now somewhere I can be alone with my love Bella, Edward Cullen_

Carved with flowers, has beautiful rolling hills and Bella's name engraved at the end

_**Hole 2: Shopping!**_

_This is inspired by my FAVORITE activity! SHOPPING! I could shop all day if you give me the chance. In fact I'd rather be there than here making or playing this hole. Bye! Alice Cullen_

Carved with cute clothes/ outfits and credit cards. Has a sand pit in the shape of a shopping bag and designer names engraved on the baseboards.

_**Hole 3: Beauty**_

_Engraved on this hole are my favorite, most beautiful things. I decided that this course needed a little beauty so here it is...Rosalie Cullen._

Painted pretty, pastel colors. Has pictures of flowers and beautiful landscapes carved on it.

_**Hole 4: Irritated Grizzlies**_

_This hole explains itself Emmett Cullen_

Has pictures of grizzlies and has paw shaped sand traps.

_**Hole 5: Peace**_

_This hole is what I want everyone to feel. It represents calmness and tranquility. If everyone was at peace I would be as well. Jasper Cullen_

Carved with peace signs and painted neutral colors.

_**Hole 6: Esme**_

_Although she did not want to make 3 holes of her own, my love Esme, is still represented on this course. She is happiness as is this hole. However this hole's beauty has nothing on my Esme. Carlisle Cullen._

Carved with a picture of Esme behind and Esme's name beautifully carved into the sides. Also has pictures of things Esme likes. (cooking etc.)

_**Hole 7: Running**_

_This hole is inspired by my favorite thing to do in my spare time. Run. I love the feel of the wind in my hair and the rush of trees as they blow past me Edward Cullen_

This hole has miniature trees and is sort of slanted downward. It also has lines going up the sides to signify speed.

_**Hole 8: IDK**_

_I don't know what this hole is really about. Maybe talking or something. Alice Cullen_

This hole is carved with all sorts of text words (idk, lol, etc.)

_**Hole 9: Rosalie**_

_This hole is inspired by the greatest thing in the world. Me! Rosalie Cullen_!

This hole has carved pictures of Rosalie on it (of course)!


End file.
